Criminal Minds - Behind The Mask
by D M Harper
Summary: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for. WARNING: F/F PAIRING. E. Prentiss & OFC
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: For Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 1

FBI Supervisory Special Agent and Media and Law Enforcement Liaison, Jennifer Jareau strolled into the office of Behavioural Analysis Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner after being granted entry. The five foot seven, attractive, blue eyed and long haired blonde closed the door and smiled at the handsome, forty two year old, black haired man sitting behind the desk.

"What can I do for you J.J.?" Hotchner asked casually.

"I've filled out my request for vacation Hotch," answered the thirty one year old.

He grimaced briefly then inquired, "So you are serious about taking such a long break?"

"I am. I owe it to Will and Henry, and personally, I know I need the time to rejuvenate. The past twelve months have been hectic and it will be good for Will to spend some time back in New Orleans with his family."

Hotchner dropped his boss mask and voiced his concern, "Is everything okay between you and Will Jennifer?"

Jennifer scrunched up her face, "Let's just say things have been a little strained at home lately."

Knowing how hard it was to maintain a relationship, let alone a family while being part of the BAU, Aaron Hotchner sympathised with the younger Agent. "You better pass over the paperwork for me to sign before I come up with a valid reason for not allowing you to leave us for three months."

Grinning, Jennifer handed the sheet of paper to her superior, "Thanks Hotch, I really appreciate this."

Picking up a silver ballpoint pen, the Unit Chief put his signature to the application then said, "I'll contact Section Chief Strauss and discuss a replacement for you by day's end."

"Sounds good to me and unlike last time, I won't be going into labour and stranding them mid-orientation."

Hotchner nodded at the memory with a grin, "That would be a nice bonus J.J."

Jennifer's smile widened, "Thanks again. Are you coming to drinks tonight?"

"I plan to, but I may be a little late. I've a few things I need to complete here first."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it. I've got several files to read before I call it a day."

Hotchner picked up his phone as Jennifer exited his office.

-0-

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss followed the young blonde's movements as she made her way towards her office. The woman sighed heavily when her friend and colleague closed the door without looking her way. For the past two years, Emily missed the closeness she previously shared with Jennifer and regretted advising her to chase after Will Lamontagne, a former New Orleans detective now stationed at DC Metro.

It wasn't until Jennifer announced she was pregnant during a case in New York, that Emily realised how much she had lost. Since joining the BAU three years previously, she had successfully harboured her strong attraction to the blonde without detection. Never one to divulge much about her private life, Emily chastised herself for still dreaming that Jennifer Jareau would one day reciprocate her feelings.

Running a hand through the side of her long jet black hair, Emily stood up from her desk and ventured into Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia's office. Opening the door, she was confronted with the sight of her thirty four year old friend's fingers flying across the keyboard at an alarming speed.

Emily jumped when the blonde inquired, "What brings the lovely Miss Prentiss to my hallowed lair?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Perfume sugar. You're wearing Red Door which, by the way, is your favourite," explained the brightly attired blonde.

Emily laughed lightly and sat beside Garcia, "You are just too good."

"Practice, now what do you need?"

"Has J.J. seemed a little stand-offish to you lately?"

"If you mean, have I spent any time with her? Then the answer is no, she is always too busy."

"She hasn't been to drinks with the team for weeks and I'm worried about her."

"So are Morgan and Reid, but I just think she is tired sweetie."

Emily pouted, "She doesn't talk to me outside of work hours anymore."

"Oh sugar, give her time to adjust to motherhood."

Emily rolled her eyes, "It's been a year Garcia."

The bespectacled, self-confessed computer geek turned to face her friend, "You still carrying around that torch for her?"

"Yes ... I mean ... no. I have to move on and face facts. She and I are never going to happen."

Leaning over, the bubbly blonde hugged Emily firmly, "It doesn't look like it honey."

"Thanks for the chat in reality. I better get back to my paperwork."

Releasing her hold, Garcia nodded, "Remember I'm here for you."

Emily stood up, "I appreciate it and will see you later."

-0-

Penelope's phone rang and she answered, "This is the office of the All Knowing All Seeing Goddess, how can I assist you?"

_ "Hey Garcia, it's me Jennifer."_

"Hey beautiful what's up?"

_ "I need a favour."_

"Sure my little ray of sunshine."

_ "Will and I are taking a vacation with Henry and I need someone to collect the mail and water the plants while we are gone."_

"Consider it done oh Blonde Goddess."

Jennifer chuckled at her son's godmother_, "Thanks, we'll be gone for three months."_

"Three months!" exclaimed a shocked Analyst. "That's a long time honey."

_ "I know, but we really do need the time away."_

"It's okay and I didn't mean to sound disappointed. When do you leave?"

_ "Not until the end of next week."_

"Is all well with you and Will?"

_ "Yes, we are just fine but need a vacation."_

"Okay, but you have seemed a little distant and distracted lately."

_ "I know and I'm sorry for being a poor best friend."_

"So tell me what's really going on?"

_ "Will asked that I spend less time socialising with the Team."_

"Why?"

_ "He thinks Emily is in love with me and I tend to encourage her when we are together."_

"Oh my," blurted out Garcia.

_ "I explained we were just close friends and I loved him."_

Garcia moved the conversation to a conclusion before she revealed too much, "That's good honey, got to go."

_ "I'll talk to you later about details."_

"Sure thing," replied Garcia before she hung up without delay. "Oh shit," she muttered before lowering her head and tapping it on the edge of the desk several times.

-0-

Emily was on her second beer when Jennifer and Will approached the Team's table. She politely greeted them then collected the two empty pitchers off the table and headed for the bar.

Returning to the table a few minutes later with two fresh ewers, she disregarded all integrity and lied, "Enjoy the rest of the evening everyone, but I'm done for the night, bye." She hastily exited the bar and climbed into her car. Even though she was resigned to the fact a romantic relationship with Jennifer was never going to happen, it still broke her heart to see the blonde happy with Will. Wiping away her free falling tears, Emily drove home to her empty apartment and cried herself to sleep.

-0-

The following morning, Emily was called into Quantico at a ridiculous hour. A new case had been presented to the Unit via Section Chief Strauss, and after a quick briefing by Jennifer and Hotch, the Team made their way to the airstrip.

Emily was reading through her copy of the files linking the disappearance of four women and subsequent discovery of three bodies when the Agency jet took off. Each victim had been taken from their homes within a month of each other and their badly beaten corpses dumped at different locations. The fourth missing woman, Rose Western had been abducted at eight o'clock that morning. Emily's perusal and thoughts were interrupted when Jennifer sat down beside her once the plane had levelled off to cruising altitude.

The blonde leaned in and asked quietly, "Can we talk?"

Emily put down the folders, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I just wanted you to know that Will and I are taking Henry on a three month holiday starting next week."

As the daughter of an Ambassador, Emily was well versed in the art of hiding her emotions from an early age and those lessons came in handy as she replied, "That's great, you'll have fun."

Smiling, Jennifer responded, "That's the general plan."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"I also want to apologise for not being a very good friend lately."

"It's understandable J.J., you have different priorities now."

"I do and I'm glad you understand."

Emily couldn't help herself; she needed to know the truth once and for all, "Are you really happy Jennifer?"

The smile on the blonde's face said it all and Emily's heart tore apart, "Yes Emily, I truly am."

"That's good to know," responded the older Agent without a trace of the resentment or hurt she was experiencing internally.

Jennifer's face softened, "I hope you find a man who will love you like you deserve Emily."

"That's not going to happen."

Blonde eyebrows rose in confusion, "Why not?"

"I'm not looking for a man to fulfil my dreams and desires."

"Oh Em, you can't give up hope."

"I haven't. I want to find someone, settle down and have children."

Jennifer's brows knotted further, "But you just said."

Emily interrupted, "J.J., I'm gay."

Misunderstanding turned to surprise, "Oh wow, I never suspected."

"Sorry to shock you, but I don't go around advertising my private life."

"I know you don't and thank you for confiding in me."

"It's a new year and a new start."

"Yes it is."

For the remainder of the flight, Emily immersed herself in the files and had a strong profile of the UNSUB by the time Jenifer introduced the Team to the local authorities. Within twenty-four hours, the unknown subject had been identified, apprehended and a terrified Rose Western located and reunited with her family.

Emily salvaged the rest of her Sunday by crawling into bed and sleeping until her alarm sounded at six the following morning.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M For Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 2

After a ten mile run in the cold morning air, Emily showered then dressed for work. Once a light breakfast was eaten, she drove to Quantico and was greeted by Morgan in the underground car park as she alighted from her vehicle.

"Hey there beautiful, I see you didn't take the Metro this morning."

"Good morning Derek and I was running a little late."

The six foot one, thirty five year old muscled and brown skinned man grinned, "New suit?"

Emily looked down at her navy blue with white pin stripes attire, "Yeah, I treated myself at Christmas."

"Well you look hot," taunted Derek as the pair entered the elevator. "Word is J.J.'s replacement is joining us today."

With arched brows, Emily posed, "Really, I wonder who it is."

"Time will tell Miss Delicious."

Emily chuckled, "Good lord, you are good for the soul Morgan."

"Hey, just stating the facts Princess."

"I appreciate the words."

The lift halted on the sixth floor and the two Agents entered the empty BA division.

"Looks like it's my turn to make the coffee," offered Morgan. "Want some Partner?"

"No thanks, I drink way too much of that shit," answered Emily as she set her leather briefcase down on her desk beside Reid's.

"Don't we all," agreed Derek while making his way to refill the machine in the briefing room.

-0-

Emily was engrossed in a case she was consulting on for the Maine Police Department when Hotch exited his office and announced, "Conference room everybody."

"Ah shoot, I hope it's not a new case," grumbled Morgan.

"Me too," agreed David Rossi. "We just got back."

Even Spencer Reid, twenty seven, uncustomarily whined, "I'll never finish this paperwork."

Emily smiled at her complaining co-workers and made for the conference room. Taking her usual seat at the top right hand side of the table, she pulled out her ballpoint pen and waited for the others.

Several minutes later, Emily gulped when Jennifer entered the room with a tall, pony tailed blonde slightly behind her. Emily took in the stunning woman with attention grabbing blue eyes and held her breath as the rest of her Team arrived.

Jennifer moved to the head of the table and began, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce SSA Jillian Rolston, my temporary replacement." She introduced the Team individually then added, "Agent Rolston joins us with many years of field experience with the New York Counterterrorism Unit and will be an asset to the Team."

With that said, the two blondes left the room and Emily watched Agent Rolston limp away.

"Wow, she is an absolute looker," stated Reid as he turned to Morgan.

"She sure is," agreed Morgan as he leapt out of his chair and followed after the two women.

Emily finally exhaled and went directly to Garcia.

The blonde smirked, "My office, let's do a little creative digging my brown eyed girl."

With a chuckle, Emily followed her friend to her work area and closed the door.

As Garcia typed several codes into her computer, Morgan joined them.

"Hey Hot Stuff, did you get rejected already?" asked Garcia with a snigger.

Morgan tilted his head, "Yeah, shot down in flames Baby Girl, that woman is all business."

Garcia suppressed another giggle, "Oh poor baby, I'll rub your bruised ego for you later Love Muffin."

Emily grinned at her two friends' banter then pondered, "I'm surprised J.J. didn't give us more information."

Garcia let out an exasperated sigh, "That's because there is a huge firewall protecting her file."

"Say what?" queried Morgan.

"Agent Rolston's file is off limits and is protected by a very good encrypted program. Even better than the one I used on the Teams'. I've never seen anything like it before, it even surpasses Deadbolt the number one crack-resistant software in the world."

"Didn't you come across that program once before baby?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, back in 2005 and I eventually cracked it."

"Come on my Blonde Goddess, you can crack this one too," encouraged Morgan.

"I'm trying Stud Muffin, but it's really good. All I can bring up is the usual standard information."

The three friends swore when the monitors went blank then flickered to a blue screen.

"Holy friggin' shit," uttered Garcia. "I didn't see that coming and it will take hours to fix."

"Damn, must be some interesting data we are missing out on if someone has gone to this much trouble to protect it," reasoned Morgan.

The threesome turned their heads to the door when it opened and froze when Agent Rolston appeared.

She glanced at the three startled faces then turned her attention to the numerous blue screened display monitors positioned around the room. Her features were stern as she inquired, "Isn't it a Federal offence to hack into restricted FBI personnel files without the proper authorisation?"

Before anyone had the opportunity to reply, Rolston continued, "Excuse me Miss Garcia." She motioned for the gobsmacked blonde to vacate the office chair then took her place. After a few commands on the keyboard, the FBI logo appeared on the screens. "There you go," announced Rolston while continuing to type.

Seconds later, her service history appeared on screen. "That's as good as you get," she remarked as she stood and hobbled out the room.

"Oh man, she is a freaking genius," gushed Garcia while she took her seat.

Emily laughed softly, "Looks like you've met your match Garcia."

"Oh I think I need to talk to her," replied the Analyst as she brought us Rolston's personal information.

Morgan read over her shoulder, "Jillian Ann Rolston, born June 3rd 1974, Parish Medical Centre Titusville, Florida to parents Malcolm and Maureen. Father is an Engineer with NASA and mother is a Literature Professor at Jacksonville University."

"Nice DNA," quipped Garcia. "Joined the FBI at twenty-three in 1997 and promoted to Supervisor in 2007. Last assignment was the New York Field Office with Counterterrorism."

Emily scanned to screen, "That's all there is?"

"Looks like it," answered Garcia. "Education and other service data are under lock and key honey."

"Hmm," said Morgan. "That just makes us more curious."

"Ask her out for a drink Prentiss," suggested Garcia. "You are excellent at prising information out of people."

Emily blushed at the thought, "Why me?"

Garcia beamed at her friend, "Because you are gorgeous pussycat and she won't be able to resist your spellbinding charm."

Morgan straightened up and the light bulb came on, "Oh I get it, she's gay?"

Chuckling, Garcia responded, "Oh course she is Love Muffin. The tailored suit, chucky silver wristwatch and shiny black combat boots are a dead giveaway."

Looking to Emily for confirmation, Morgan grinned when the raven haired woman nodded.

She moved towards the door and turned back at her colleagues, "I'll ask, but not today. By the way, I finally told J.J. I'm gay."

Garcia's eyes popped open at the news, "What did she say?"

"Not much, but I'm glad it's out there and she really is happy with Will."

Morgan inched closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay girl?"

"Yeah, I really am. It was only a dream and I've stopped torturing myself over it."

"Good to hear because I think the right woman is out there for you." With that said Morgan opened the door and pushed Emily outside, "Go get her tiger."

Emily stumbled slightly before regaining her footing. She turned a bright shade of red when she glanced up to find Jennifer and Agent Rolston both observing her from the lower level. Straightening her jacket, Emily walked nonchalantly to her desk and ignored the questioning glares.

-0-

After agreeing to have lunch with Rossi, Emily sat down at the local diner table and picked up the menu.

"I heard about Garcia's failed attempt to access Agent Rolston's file," said the goateed, fifty-three year old dark haired Agent.

Emily smirked, "News travels fast."

"I did a little digging myself. I rang an old colleague in New York and it seems our latest addition is well respected, very private and extremely efficient at her job."

With piqued interest, Emily asked, "Did your friend say anything more?"

Rossi chuckled at her enthusiasm, "No, apparently Agent Rolston plays it close to her chest. Luke said that even after working with her for five years, he didn't know anything personal about her."

"Bit of a lone wolf then?"

"Not on a work front, she's very much the team player."

"So how did she get to fill in for J.J.?"

"I spoke to Hotch earlier and he told me Strauss recommended her."

"Oh Hotch would have liked that," sniggered Emily as their waitress arrived.

Once orders were taken, Dave resumed the conversation, "Hotch was more than happy to have Agent Rolston join the Team."

"Has she done liaison work before?"

"Hotch mentioned she was seconded to Texas several years ago in that very position."

Emily sighed with relief, "That's good to know. At least J.J. won't have to walk her through every procedure and point of protocol."

"It will still take her some time to settle in though."

"Somehow I don't think that will worry Agent Rolston," retorted Emily with a sly grin.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 3

At ten-fifteen Wednesday morning, Jennifer asked the Team to assemble in the Conference Room; they had a new case to investigate.

Emily entered the room first and was startled to find Agent Rolston already in attendance placing files around the table. "Good morning Agent Rolston," she said while taking her seat and opening the folder in front of her.

Without looking up from her task, Rolston replied, "Good morning Agent Prentiss." She moved to the front of the table and busied herself with the SMARTboard keyboard.

"How are you settling in?" enquired Emily.

"Fine thank you Agent Prentiss."

"Morgan says you are staying at the Fairfield Inn over in Woodbridge."

"That is correct. He was kind enough to drop me off there yesterday afternoon."

"You don't have a vehicle?"

"I do now; I was waiting on a rental to become available."

Any further conversation was thwarted as the other Agents filed into the room.

Once everyone was seated, Jennifer addressed them, "Nashville Police Department contacted me this morning regards three cases they have linked together. A Detective Peter Lloyd and his partner, Grace Brooks, have been investigating the murders of twenty-five year old Rachel Osmond, Molly Phillips, twenty-six and Jennifer Webster, twenty-five."

Rolston brought up enlarged driver's licence photos of three brunettes onto the view screen and Jennifer stood to the side, "Agent Rolston will now run through the Medical Examiner's and Police reports."

"Thank you Agent Jareau," said Rolston before saying, "All three women were stabbed multiple times. The first victim, Rachel Osmond was stabbed twice in the upper torso and three more times in the midriff area. Doctor Wheeler's report states the wounds showed signs of hesitancy." Using a wireless remote, Rolston brought up Crime Scene photos of Rachel Osmond as well as her autopsy pictures, "As you can clearly see, the puncture wounds to her chest are shallow, but the ones to her stomach are much deeper."

Spencer butted in, "It's safe to assume Osmond was the UNSUB's first victim."

"Correct Doctor Reid. His second and third victims Molly Phillips and Jennifer Webster have similar wounds to identical regions and all were cavernous. All three victims were restrained with thin nylon rope, as indicated by the ligature marks on their wrists and ankles. The rope was not located at any of the dump sites and the primary kill sites have yet to be established."

"Cause of death?" asked Morgan.

"Our UNSUB didn't strike any major organs, but his victims did eventually bleed out. Due to the number of wounds, exsanguination took between fourteen and sixteen minutes instead of the usual four to six when a major artery or organ has been compromised. This would point to the UNSUB having some degree of knowledge of human anatomy and wanted his victims to suffer." Rolston displayed the remaining medical pictures as the other Agents looked on.

Hotch nodded his head and noted, "Good point."

"Due to the angle in which the strikes were delivered, the killer has been identified as right handed and all victims were not sexually assaulted either post or ante mortem. All three women had high doses of GHB in their systems indicating they were subdued at some stage. The first victim was located five weeks ago, the second fourteen days back and the third was discovered by local PD officers two days ago. The UNSUB is clearly escalating and growing in confidence. His thirst to kill is gaining momentum and all three murders share exact modus operandi, victimology and signature. The three victims were all abducted after they left their place of employment and before they arrived home. The UNSUB carved a small heart on the inside left thigh of each victim post mortem, so we are definitely dealing with a serial killer."

Images of the carvings appeared on screen and everyone studied the pictures.

Emily was impressed with Rolston's presentation and asked, "Were the victims located in the same area?"

"No, although detectives were alerted to the fact the UNSUB disposed of all three women two blocks from each other in heavily grassed areas. The geographical pattern is rather obvious and indicates the UNSUB is not overly intelligent in choosing his dump sites. He is acting on impulse rather than following any well thought out plan once he is finished with the victim, which is in complete disparity to his meticulous method of capture and killing. He chooses his victims because they fit a certain profile and stalks them until the opportunity to strike presents itself."

Morgan peered up from his file, "Did the detectives find any other link to the victims beside the COD, hair colour, age and comparable wounds?"

"Yes Agent Morgan. All three were patients of the same Psychiatrist, a Doctor Vincent Milan."

Emily observed Rolston closely and noted the blonde hadn't read any of the information from the file and that won her big points.

"Okay people," announced Hotch as he stood. "Wheels up in twenty and I'd like preliminary profiles A-SAP. Good work Agents Rolston and Jareau."

"Thank you sir," replied Rolston while packing up the material.

-0-

Jillian eased into one of the seats at the back of the Gulf Stream 5 and immediately placed her laptop on the table in front of her. Five minutes after take-off, she looked up to see Jareau and Prentiss deep in conversation. Jillian observed the interaction covertly and noted the glare of devotion on the black haired Agent's face. For a succinct moment she felt sorry for Prentiss, knowing her feelings for the blonde were unrequited.

A short span of time later, her musings were interrupted by Hotch asking, "Okay everyone let's review. Morgan, your thoughts?"

"Our UNSUB is male, between the ages of early twenties and thirty-five with an average scholastic background. He is withdrawn, lonely, alienated and well below the radar. With the connection to Doctor Milan I would say he is either a patient or works in the building and saw his targets on a regular basis. He knew all three victims personally and had the opportunity to get close enough to them so as to manipulate them without rousing suspicion. Due to the lack of sexual assault and positioning of the bodies, the act of killing is not what arouses the UNSUB. He was probably abused as a child by a female, possibly a mother, sister or aunt. This would explain the absence of sexual degradation. Control and dominance are his main motivations and he would be getting off on his signature, not the killing. He is making the statement he can't be bullied or abused anymore."

Spencer added, "It's also possible the UNSUB attended group sessions with the doctor and at some point gained these women's trust, possibly posing as a concerned friend."

"Valid point," noted Hotch. "When we meet with the local authorities, Reid and Morgan, I want you to interview the doctor."

"You got it Hotch," acknowledged Morgan.

Jillian finished typing, stood and handed Hotch two prints outs, "That's a copy of Doctor Milan's patient list and names of those who attended group therapy in the past twelve months. All three victims are listed as attendees the past three months."

Hotch looked at her with arched brows, "I'm not going to ask how you obtained this."

"Good decision sir," responded Jillian before returning to her seat. "I've e-mailed Ms Garcia the list for background checks."

"Thank you," replied Hotch gratefully.

-0-

By the time the plane landed, Garcia had sent a list of six possible suspects to everyone's Smartphone and Hotch tasked Rossi and Prentiss with interviewing three names while he and J.J. would take care of the remaining three.

When the Team finally arrived at the Police Station, Jillian made first contact before organising a press conference with the local media.

It was past ten when the Team called it a day with two suspects still unaccounted for. Four had provided alibis or been eliminated, and the others were supposedly out of town and due to return in the morning.

-0-

Jillian placed her duffle bag on the bed and frowned when Emily entered the room and tried to make conversation, "I hope you don't snore?"

"I've never been accused of it before."

Emily smiled, "We shall see. The others are meeting at the diner across the street for dinner, you want to join us?"

"I was just going to grab something from room service then go to bed."

"Suit yourself, but we're a good bunch of people once you get to know us."

Jillian opened her bag and withdrew a toiletries kit, winter pyjama bottoms and a faded FBI tee shirt, "I don't doubt that Agent Prentiss, but I'm here to do a job, not socialise."

"That's your loss," pointed out Emily as she left the room with a sting in her tail.

-0-

Jillian was propped up in bed typing away on her laptop when Emily opened the door ninety minutes later. She stopped for a brief moment while the brunette gathered her nightwear and entered the bathroom. Jillian turned off the computer, got off the bed and packed it away in a carry case.

Emily emerged from the bathroom six minutes later after showering and donning track pants and a Redskins jersey.

Jillian was curled up in bed, but wide awake.

Turning off the lights, Emily settled into her bed and commented, "It's nice to see you finally stopped working."

"It wasn't work, I was writing e-mails to my family."

"That's sweet, goodnight."

"Goodnight Agent Prentiss."

Emily growled and sarcastically muttered, "You know, you can actually call me Emily without it sounding like an invitation to a social outing."

"Ouch," snapped Jillian. "Guess I deserved that."

"Look, I understand you like your privacy, but the Team is close knit. More like family than a unit and we don't expect you to divulge all your deepest darkest secrets, but for us to work together, you need to loosen up."

"You sound like you are talking from experience."

"I am. When I first started with the BAU I kept to myself, but that changed when I saw how important it is to trust the others and I still manage to maintain privacy with my personal life."

"Understood and noted Agent Prentiss."

"You put the security program on your file, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"As you pointed out, I do value my privacy and don't want people having access to certain aspects of my life. Besides you can't talk, Garcia placed one on all your files."

Emily had no come back and the room went quiet.

Jillian turned onto her side and closed her eyes. She knew she was being overly rude to her colleague, but felt it was the easiest way to deal with the curiosity.

In the other bed, Emily fumed for a few minutes before falling asleep.

-0-

Jillian woke at five, changed into running attire and went for a ten mile run. Returning to the room, she quietly ordered breakfast on the room phone then showered.

Emily woke to the smell of sausage and eggs fifteen minutes later and her stomach rumbled.

"Sounds like you need feeding," noted Jillian as Emily stretched.

"I do."

"I ordered you a full breakfast, so you better hurry up before it gets cold."

Climbing out of bed, Emily replied, "I should go for a jog first."

"I'd advise against it, it's freezing out there."

Emily noticed the soggy pair of runners at the foot of Jillian's bed, "So you've been out then?"

"I have and froze all the way."

"You've convinced me," replied Emily before racing into the bathroom then joining Jillian at the table moments later, "This was very nice of you."

"It's my way of apologising for being such a wiseass last night."

Emily smiled at the gesture, "I shouldn't have been so intrusive."

"It's human nature to want to know about the people you work with."

"True, but I should respect your request for confidentiality."

Tilting her head, Jillian grinned, "As the daughter of an Ambassador, you should understand."

Emily shook her head, "You bypassed Garcia's code?"

"I did, but don't tell The All Knowing All Seeing Goddess, I don't want to hurt her feelings?"

"She thinks you're amazing and my lips are sealed," promised Emily.

"Just like the Go Go's."

Emily chuckled at the reference, "Ah vintage 80's music."

Jillian watched Emily's face light up and gulped. Her heart beat a little faster and for the first time in over two years, found she was physically attracted to someone.

"Earth to Rolston," taunted Emily.

"Oh sorry, I was miles away."

"You certainly were."

Jillian smiled at the exotic Agent, "I found your file to be very interesting. I was impressed to read you graduated from Yale in 1995 and were immediately recruited by the CIA then joined the FBI in 2000. You have excellent credentials Prentiss and your profiling skills are second to none."

"I'm glad you approve."

"As a work colleague and fellow Agent, I certainly do."

Emily felt the heat of a blush rise on her face and turned to focus on her food.

The two Agents finished their meal in comfortable silence then Emily prepared for work.

-0-

Upon the Team's arrival at the Police Station, Detective Lloyd informed them Mark Wright was in an interview room, but the last suspect, Brett Johns was still out of town.

Two hours passed and Wright had been discarded as the possible UNSUB. He didn't fit the profile and could account for his whereabouts on the dates the murders had been committed. The main focus centred on Johns and Morgan and J.J. went to Doctor Milan's office with a Federal warrant to seize John's file. The doctor had been less than cooperative the previous day, but when presented with the paperwork, admitted Johns fit the profile and had been displaying erratic and violent aggression towards females during private sessions.

Morgan and J.J. returned to the Precinct convinced Johns was their killer. J.J. explained that Johns had been physically abused by his mother during his childhood until her death when he was thirteen. His father had left the family home when Johns was six and he blamed his mother's bad temper as the reason for his father's departure. Johns was placed in a foster home and constantly verbally abused by the two sisters who owned the home. When he turned sixteen, he found a job and moved.

"There must have been a precipitating stressor to trigger his behaviour?" posed Jillian with an arched left brow.

"There was," replied Morgan. "His girlfriend came home drunk six weeks ago. They argued over money and she struck him on the head with an iron before packing up and leaving the apartment."

"That will do it," declared Reid deadpan. "Statistically, abused children often seek out partners who are likely to abuse them."

"Time to put out a BOLO on Johns and speak to the charming girlfriend," recommended Hotch.

-0-

By 2320 hours and after a methodical search, Johns had still not been located, but as a consolation, Tracey Drew had confessed to assaulting her ex-boyfriend and confirmed as the catalyst that set Johns' off on his murderous behaviour. All possible leads to Johns' whereabouts had been exhausted before Hotch dismissed the weary Team for the day.

Walking into the hotel room, Emily flopped onto her bed and whined, "I think I'm too worn-out to move."

"I'll go over to the diner and grab us some burgers while you shower," offered Jillian.

"That sounds divine."

"I won't be long," said Jillian as she opened the door.

Emily slowly rolled off the bed, removed her overcoat and went into the bathroom. She took a long hot shower and eased the tiredness from her body. When she was finished, Emily wrapped a fresh towel around herself before going to collect her sleepwear.

As she was bent over her bag, Jillian waltzed in through the front door and froze, "Uhm, I hope you like onion rings."

Straightening up, Emily blushed with awkwardness, "I do as a matter of fact."

She quickly retreated to the bathroom as Jillian calmed her pounding heart while having carnal thoughts about the colourful fairy tattoo she spied on Emily's left shoulder blade. The blonde swiftly dismissed her attraction for the eye-catching brunette, removed her coat then sat down at the table.

Emily joined her moments later, "Smells good."

"Dig in," urged Jillian without making eye contact.

The dark haired Agent did then said, "I notice your limp is improving."

"Yeah, it's been a long haul, but I've nearly returned to full movement."

Emily knew better than to ask for details on how the injury occurred and remained silent. She was however, delighted with Jillian's more amicable behaviour.

Fifteen minutes on, both women were tucked up in bed and sound asleep.

-0-

"Prentiss," answered Emily groggily on her cell phone.

_"Emily, it's Hotch. Johns has been arrested over in Hendersonville. Morgan and Rossi are on their way to pick him up, so sleep in and I'll see you and Rolston at the station at nine."_

"That's good news, night."

"I gather Johns has been apprehended," surmised a sleepy Jillian.

"Yes and we can sleep in," announced Emily while changing the alarm setting on her phone.

Before she knew what she was saying, Jillian asked, "How long have you been in love with Jennifer?"

Emily was too worn-out to be shocked by the personal inquiry, "Two years, but it's entirely one sided and I've stopped living that pipe dream."

"That's good, because she's truly in love with Will."

"Yeah I know, night."

"Goodnight Emily."

-0-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was 16:10 when the BAU flew out of Nashville and the flight back to Quantico was silent with most Agents taking the opportunity to catch up on sleep.

Jillian was reading a book on Psychology when Hotch sat beside her, "You did well on your first case with us."

"Thank you sir and you really do have a top class team of people."

"Yes I'm very fortunate in that area," Hotch reflected. "It's good to see you have finally settled in and loosened up a little."

Jillian nodded with understanding, "You guys have made it easy."

Hotch got to his feet, "I'll leave you to it."

Returning to her novel, Jillian enjoyed the serenity until touchdown.

-0-

Before leaving the office, Jillian sought out Jennifer to wish her a safe and happy vacation and to thank her for her assistance the past week.

"I really didn't have to show you much Jillian. You already knew what you were doing. Keep an eye on everyone for me."

"I will, take care Jennifer." Jillian collected her ready bag and headed for the car park.

Emily was several minutes behind her and about to step into the lift when her cell phone rang, "Hey Garcia."

_"Hello my dark haired beauty. Are you still at the office?"_

"I was just about to leave, why?"

_"I left you a surprise in the top drawer of your desk."_

"Can it wait until Monday?"

_"I think you may want to view it now."_

Emily turned heel and returned to her work station. Opening up the drawer, she found a folder, "Okay, I am at my desk."

Garcia giggled devilishly, _"Enjoy the read honey, I know I did."_ She disconnected the call as Emily opened the file.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed as she read the first line. It was a print out of Jillian's full Bureau file. Obviously Garcia had managed to crack the encryption code while the Team was deployed.

By the time Emily finally left the office and arrived home, it was well past one o'clock Saturday morning. She showered and slipped into bed only to have her phone sound. Reaching for the cell, she hoped it wasn't a new case, "Prentiss."

_"Hello Emily, Jillian here."_

"Oh hello, do we have a new case?"

_"Yes, but it's local. Metro Police have called us in."_

"Okay, I'll be there in forty."

_"Take your time and meet the Team at Police Headquarters. It's pointless driving all the way back here only to drive back home later. We will assemble there by 0230 hours."_

"All right, see you then."

_"Oh by the way, I hope you destroyed all evidence of my file?"_

"I ... uhm."

_"Lost for words?"_

"Yes."

_"We'll discuss it later."_ Jillian smirked and closed her phone. The blonde had enjoyed teasing the other Agent and decided to let her off the hook once they met up in Washington.

Emily crawled out of bed and prepared her ready bag with fresh issue before getting dressed. She was still trying to figure out if Jillian had been flirting with her or if it was just wishful thinking. Emily couldn't deny she was fascinated by the composed Agent, who wouldn't be? The woman was the total package ... good looking, intelligent and a body that just wouldn't quit. Emily had found herself checking out the blonde on several occasions while talking to Jennifer and she had to admit she liked what she saw. A few days earlier, she had been startled when Jennifer had proposed she ask Jillian out. Emily had rebuffed the idea at the time, claiming the other woman had made it quite clear she had no intentions of socialising during her secondment.

As Emily climbed into her Chevrolet Cruize ten minutes later, she thought it may be a better idea to test the waters now she was armed with more information on the enigmatic Agent.

-0-

The second Jillian arrived at the Police Station situated at 300 Indiana Avenue; she spoke to Commanding Officer Captain Flagstaff and introduced the Team before setting up in the interview room Flagstaff had allocated for them to utilise.

Hotch conversed with the Captain and the two lead detectives, Josh Turner and Wayne Shultz and once he was done, Jillian presented two homicide cases involving two boys aged six and seven. Both had been abducted from a park playground two weeks earlier and their bodies discovered in the sandpit of a different playground two days ago.

"I see the first victim, Jeremy Smith was abducted four days before Brian Taylor," pointed out Reid.

"That is correct Spencer," agreed Jillian. "A third boy, six year old Colin Fraser was reported missing yesterday morning to local authorities by his nanny at 0916 hours. Colin was last seen playing at a playground two blocks from where Jeremy and Brian were taken."

Captain Flagstaff continued the briefing, "Both boys were strangled after enduring prolonged torture and sexual abuse."

Emily noticed Jillian cringe before passing around copies of the M.E.'s report and photos.

"We have to work fast on this one," announced Hotch. "The UNSUB's MO indicates he keeps the boys alive for several days before killing them then disposing of their bodies."

Detective Turner cleared his throat and passed around several sheets of paper, "We have several witnesses who saw a suspicious man lurking around the park. One gave us details of the man's appearance and model of the van he drove."

"Good work Detectives," praised Hotch. He dialled in a number on the conference phone on the table and asked Garcia to search DMV records for male owners of the suspect vehicle who fit the composite provided.

Jillian scanned the sketch into her computer and sent it to Garcia. She then conveyed all the info to the other Agents' phones. Due to the lateness of the night, Hotch directed Rossi and Morgan to inspect the crime scenes at first light. The three sites were currently being covertly guarded by Uniformed Officers in case the UNSUB returned to reminisce over his killings. Emily and Reid were tasked the job of reinterviewing all witnesses along with Hotch and Detectives Josh Turner and Wayne Shultz while Jillian was scheduled to hold a press conference with local media at nine the following morning.

"Everyone, go check into the hotel and get as much sleep at possible. We meet back here at six," Hotch directed. "There is nothing we can do until daylight and we have a result on the vehicle search."

As she stood, Emily noticed Jillian pick up the three files then sit down at the far end of the table. It was obvious the blonde had no intention of leaving.

"Want some company?" Emily asked. "I doubt I'll be able to sleep."

Jillian glanced up with tears in her eyes, but swiftly regained her composure, "How the hell can anyone do this to a child?"

Emily frowned at the unanswerable question, "I've not worked that out yet."

With fists clenched, Jillian stood up abruptly and fled the room.

Emily took off after her, but the woman was nowhere to be found. Reluctantly, Emily drove home and surprisingly slept for three hours.

-0-

Emily walked into the interview room with Reid to find Jillian absent and Hotch on the phone receiving information from Garcia.

"I'm sending you the driver's licence photo now sir. David Blain is the only one that fits the description and the only background data I have on him is he moved to Washington D.C. two months ago from Montana. He worked for his father's carpentry business until Blain Senior passed away as a result of a stroke nine weeks ago. Blain has no criminal record, not even a parking ticket."

"Okay and thank you Garcia."

"You're welcome and I will keep digging."

Hotch closed his phone as Jillian walked into the room and took up position by the view screen.

"All right," he began. "Our main focus is on David Blain, aged twenty-nine."

Jillian brought up the suspect's licence image and Hotch continued, "Blain is the registered owner of a white GMC 2009 Savana Cargo Van and bears a remarkable likeness to William Dasher's description. Everything else is put on hold while we wake up a Judge and have a search warrant signed." He turned to Jillian, "You're with me Agent Rolston. Let's gear up people and pay a visit to Judge Wade on the way to Blain's house."

Within fifteen minutes, Walter Wade had gladly signed a search and arrest warrant and twenty minutes on, the FBI Agents and DC Police Officers converged on Blain's house in Silver Springs, Maryland.

David Blain was located in his bed fast asleep and when woken by Detective Turner, the dark haired man blinked a few times before smiling, "I won't tell you where Colin is."

Morgan snapped viciously, "We'll see about that tough guy."

Turner and Rossi dragged a boxer clad Blain onto the floor then Morgan handcuffed him.

Blain was taken to the Police Station by Captain Flagstaff and Rossi while the remaining Agents and Police began a systematic search of the house, yard and garage.

Two hours elapsed with no sign of Colin Fraser. Rossi had called Hotch to notify him Blain wasn't talking and had lawyered up the second they arrived at the Police Station.

-0-

Jillian was standing at the back of the Savana Van in the garage when Emily and Reid joined her. "If I had kidnapped a small boy and was holding onto him for two or more days, I would want him close by in case I had to move fast," she stated.

"Correct," agreed Reid. "Especially if I had nosey neighbours I was concerned about."

"Exactly," said Jillian. "A six year old would make a lot of noise, so Blain would have drugged him and kept him out of the sight of prying eyes."

"There's also the possibility Blain took the boy to another location," chimed in Emily.

"No, I don't think so," countered Jillian. "He inflicted horrendous injuries to Brian and Jeremy over a short period of time. Blain needed to have them close at hand and travelling around the country side would have increased the percentages of something going wrong and being detected."

"But where would he keep them?" asked Reid, more to himself them the other Agents. "We've been through every nook and cranny."

Jillian turned and dropped onto her knees. Inspecting the underside of the van, she muttered, "Son of a bitch." Standing up, she raced over to the workbench and retrieved a screwdriver.

"What have you found?" inquired Emily as she watched Jillian rip up the rubber matting in the rear compartment of the vehicle with her bare hands.

"The bastard's put a false bottom on the van." Jillian discarded the floorcovering and Reid jumped out of the way so as to miss being hit by the projectile.

"Well I'll be," he mumbled.

Jillian set about unfastening the screws holding down a steel plate.

Emily grabbed another screwdriver and joined her while Reid radioed for EMTs and Hotch.

With the last screw dealt with, Jillian prised the metal sheeting up, "Holy shit, we got him and he's still breathing." Reaching down, she gently gathered the unconscious child into her arms.

Two Paramedics were waiting by the van's rear doors and Jillian carefully handed over the precious cargo then sat on the edge of the tray and watched as the small boy was wheeled away.

Emily climbed out of the vehicle and dusted herself off, "Awesome work Jillian."

Jillian showed no emotion as she stood and walked towards one of the parked SUVs.

An hour later, a composed SSA Rolston held a media conference giving details of the arrest made and the recovery of Colin Fraser. Once she was done fielding questions from reporters, Jillian simply disappeared from Police Headquarters.

-0-

After completing paperwork, Emily located Hotch in the coffee room, "Have you seen Jillian?"

"Not since she handed me her field report prior to speaking with the media."

"I think the case got to her."

"That's understandable. It's always difficult when children are involved."

"How much do you know about Jillian?"

Hotch's lips curled upwards slightly, "Everything."

"So you have read her complete file?"

"I have, straight after Strauss recommended her for the secondment. I have also reviewed her other restricted file."

Emily smiled at the meaning behind Hotch's last sentence, "It's fairly impressive."

"I agree and I've met Jillian a few times before at the Academy while I was lecturing."

"Why didn't she tell us she was trained under Jason Gideon in Behavioural Analysis and was on loan to ATF for nine months?"

"You know better than me Emily, she is extremely private."

"I know."

"My guess is she has gone some place quiet and on that note go home and get some sleep. The rest of us are driving back at 1700 hours. I'll see you on Tuesday. We all have the next two days off."

"You're the boss," replied Emily with a smile.

-0-

Jillian huddled against the side wall of the Police Station and turned the collar of her overcoat upwards to stave off the bitterly cold wind. She tried to refocus her escalating emotions and back away from the stabbing pain in her chest. The memories of twenty-one years wouldn't cease their hostile invasion into her mind and her self-loathing continued to pierce her thoughts as her cell phone sounded with Hotch's number. Momentarily relieved of her internal suffering, Jillian retrieved her phone and gathered herself, "Rolston."

_"Jillian, we are leaving in thirty minutes, will you be ready?"_

"Yes sir, I'll meet you back at the hotel."

_"All right, I'll see you then."_

By the time Jillian pulled into the hotel parking lot, Hotch was waiting outside her door. Alighting from the Suburban, she approached the Unit Chief, "I apologise for my disappearance."

Hotch's face softened, "There's no need to Jillian. We all have our own way of dealing with the past."

Jillian nodded, knowing full well Aaron had recently faced his own inner demons with the death of his wife at the hands of a serial killer.

Hotch squeezed her shoulder, "Emily was looking for you earlier, she was concerned."

"I'll call her later and thank you for your discretion Aaron."

"It's not my place to disclose personal information about a team member, that's up to the individual."

"I'll go see if Reid and Morgan are ready," suggested the blonde.

The drive back to Quantico was quick and Jillian was asleep in her hotel bed by 1900 hours.

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 5

Sunshine penetrated the balcony glass door and its gentle rays woke Jillian. She stretched then rolled out of bed. Checking the time, she picked up the phone and ordered breakfast to be delivered at eight. She gave herself ample time to take a jog and shower.

After eating, Jillian called Emily to apologise. The call went to voice mail and she left a message: "Hey Emily, sorry to worry you yesterday. I just needed some space to deal with the case. Enjoy your days off." Closing the phone, Jillian returned her attention to the newspaper and relaxed.

Emily phoned minutes later, _"Good morning, I was in the shower when you called. Is everything okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine."

_"Do you have plans for today?"_

"No nothing apart from phoning my parents and catching up. What about you?"

_"Lunch with my mother,"_ replied Emily despondently.

"I gather by your tone, you are not looking forward to that prospect."

_"Ahh ... no, it will be two hours of having to listen to her endless questions about why I don't have a boyfriend."_

"Oh crap, not that old chestnut. I'm so glad my parents are supportive of my sexuality."

_"I wish my mother would take the hint. Lord knows I have given her plenty of clues over the years by introducing her to girlfriends. She just thinks they are friends who happen to be female."_

Jillian giggled at the synopsis, "Maybe she requires the more direct approach with you telling her."

_"I'm sure it would go over well, I'd probably end up being disowned. She's happy to pretend, so I don't rock the boat."_

"You might be surprised Emily and once the truth is out, it's very liberating."

Taken aback by Jillian's openness, Emily asked, _"How old were you when you "came out"?"_

"Twelve."

_"Twelve wow!"_

"I'll tell you all about it someday," offered Jillian.

_"I'll hold you to that."_

"I have to go Emily, good luck with the Ambassador."

_"Thanks and see you Tuesday."_

-0-

For the next month, the Team was kept busy and Jillian continued to remain aloof outside the realm of work. As the first week of March drew to a close, Emily was headed towards her car when Jillian stopped her.

"Hey Prentiss, you got a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you'd like to grab some dinner with me."

Surprised by the invitation, Emily promptly answered, "Uhm, I'd like to, but I'm meeting the others for drinks and dinner."

"Okay, maybe another time then."

"Why don't you join us?"

"No thanks, but I appreciate the offer Emily, goodbye."

Jillian turned and walked to her rental truck.

Emily watched her go before climbing into her grey Chevrolet Cruize sedan.

-0-

Jillian peered through the peephole and smiled when she saw Emily standing on the other side. Opening the door, she queried, "What happened to dinner and drinks?"

"I changed my mind." Emily stepped inside and Jillian closed the door behind her.

"If you give me a minute, I'll get ready to go out."

Emily placed her hand on the blonde's forearm, "I'd rather order in and talk in private."

Jillian felt the heat of the contact and shivered, "That sounds all right to me. Come on through and check out the room service menu."

Emily followed Jillian into the spacious living area and looked around, "Nice room."

"Yeah, it's not too shabby and it's close to the office. So why did you have a change of plans?"

"I wanted to continue our conversation from the Sunday morning after the Washington case."

Jillian smiled at the other woman, "That was a month ago, don't you think you are rushing things a little?"

Emily chuckled at the conjecture, "That's a possibility and I'll have the Sirloin well done with a baked potato thank you."

Moving to the phone, Jillian placed an order then asked, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I better not; I still have the drive home."

"You're more than welcome to stay the night, there's a second bedroom. It was the only suite available at the time and I'm not complaining. I can provide you with sleepwear and a toothbrush."

Emily grinned at the blonde, "Who could refuse such a generous offer?"

Jillian walked over to the bar and asked, "White or red Emily?"

"Red would be good thanks."

Emily moved towards Jillian and watched as she poured two glasses. Accepting the offered wine, she turned towards the balcony, "You have an excellent view."

Jillian took in the sight of Emily and said, "Yes it is and I guess I better take your coat."

"Oh I forgot I was still wearing it," replied Emily as she removed the black overcoat.

Jillian hung it up by the entrance then returned to find her guest perched on the leather couch. Taking a seat at the other end, she took a moment to settle her nerves. This was the first time she had been alone with someone in two years and she felt ridiculous because of the anxiety.

"Why did you invite me to dinner?" asked Emily before taking a sip of the full bodied liquid.

"I wanted an opportunity to spend some time with you away from the work environment," answered Jillian honestly.

Emily's perfectly shaped left brow arched, "I thought you had a rule."

"I do, but I would really like to get to know you better."

Emily pressed on, "And why is that?"

Taking a sip of wine, Jillian gave herself another second to think about her reply, "I find myself drawn to you and there is an easiness associated with our conversations."

Pleased with the answer, Emily grinned impishly, "Oh, I like that about you too."

"Emily, I'm not into games. It has taken over two years for me to meet someone who has caught my eye and piqued my interest."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should, I'm exceedingly attracted to you and am ready to date again."

Black brows crawled upwards, "Is that what this is, a date?"

"I'd like to think so."

"I would too Jillian and I'm definitely not into playing games either."

"I'm glad we have that settled. How did lunch with your mother go?"

"Actually it was a nightmare."

"That's not good."

Emily smiled broadly before continuing, "It's fine, things have improved since then and we have dined together three times. I took your advice and told her the truth. She was hysterical for a while then reality set in."

"I'm really glad for you. Do you feel better?"

"I do. For the first time my relationship with her is based on honesty and now she quizzes me about why I can't find a girlfriend."

Jillian laughed before asking, "Did you tell her about Jennifer?"

"Yes and we had a long talk about my feelings for her."

"I'm really pleased for you."

"Mother is happy I've moved on from J.J., but her attitude could change at any moment."

"I'm glad you are over Jennifer too. It could have had dire consequences on your behaviour in the work environment."

Nodding in agreement, Emily inquired, "Was your decision to keep your private life separate from work based on a bad experience?"

"It was. Five years ago I started dating a fellow FBI Agent. Julia and I were both based in New York, but different sections and after a year she moved into my apartment in Manhattan." Jillian took a slow sip of wine then resumed her explanation, "When I was promoted in 2007, I raced to a jewellers, purchased an engagement ring and rushed home to propose."

Emily watched the blonde intently and waited.

"Julia always arrived home before me, so I snuck inside the apartment and froze when I heard her yelling out for help."

"Oh no," gasped Emily, expecting the worst.

"Naturally I drew my weapon and proceeded down the hall towards the main bedroom. Julia's cries suddenly became pleas of unbridled desire and I realised she was in the throes of passion. I heard another female voice encouraging her and recognised it as one of my unit colleagues."

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry Jillian."

"I went and sat in the living room until they were done then threw them both out."

"Well I can certainly understand your reluctance to open up in the workplace."

Jillian stood and took Emily's empty glass, "Would you like another?"

"No thanks, I'll wait for dinner and thank you for confiding in me."

"You're easy to talk to Emily."

There was a knock on the door and after dinner was set up on the dining table, Jillian handed Emily another wine.

The pair sat down and Emily continued with her questions, "Have you dated since Julia?"

"No. I've been too busy work wise and had no aspiration to be emotionally entangled again until now. What about you?"

"I've dated a few times, but always found myself comparing them to J.J."

Jillian chuckled, "How do I stack up against the lovely Jennifer Jareau?"

"Oh god, you two are nothing alike, but that's a good thing. I'm definitely not looking for a Jennifer substitute."

"I'm very relieved to hear that Emily."

"Your file was interesting reading," Emily stated between mouthfuls of food.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"You can't be accused of having an ego, that's for sure."

"No, I leave that to the narcissistic idiots."

"Since working with you, it's hard to align you to the contents of your file."

"Which parts?"

"The fact you were a child prodigy and started Yale at the age of twelve. You're on a par with Spencer, but don't have his annoying habit of blurting out statistics and data at the drop of a hat."

Jillian laughed softly at the description, "Spencer will learn to control his need to engage his considerable knowledge when it's not required as he ages."

"You are very much grounded Jillian."

"I have my moments Emily. You saw evidence of that with the Blain case."

"Child cases affect us all and at times we falter and allow our emotions to show." Emily saw a cloud of sadness settle on Jillian's face. She reached out and slowly caressed the blonde's arm, "The day we stop feeling, is the day we need to change careers."

"It's not that Emily. With Counterterrorism it was easy not to have a connection with victims. We didn't deal with too many, mainly only suspects. That's why I stayed there for twelve years. I could remain emotionless and unattached."

"What happened to make you feel that way?'

"A senseless family tragedy," was the simple reply.

Emily removed her hand and changed the subject, "You handled the media well this morning."

"Thanks, but the Team's quick resolution to the case made it easy to report positive news."

"Will you be returning to New York once you're done here?"

"I'm not sure Emily. My position is being held open for me, but I have the option to apply for another section or Field Office."

"It sounds like someone owes you a favour?" taunted Emily.

"You could say that. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"No, mother is out of town so I'm free."

"Would you like to accompany me to Florida?"

"Isn't that where your parents live?"

"They do and it's my father's sixtieth birthday which means a big family party tomorrow night."

"I'd like to go with you and look forward to meeting your family."

"Oh, they will just love you."

"I'll be on my best behaviour."

Jillian smiled, "Tell me about your childhood upbringing in Italy and the Middle East."

Emily took her time to recount fond memories until the couple finished their meal. Jillian got up and refilled the glasses and they settled on the couch.

Jillian restarted the conversation, "Assistant Director Vaughan from the New York Office is the one who owes me. Vaughan was the one who contacted Erin Strauss and nominated me as Jennifer's replacement."

"What happened that makes him indebted to you?"

"Ten months ago my unit was ordered to breach an abandoned building in Texas that had links to an El Qaeda training group. The Intel was solid and Vaughan green lit the operation. At the last minute I received information from a CI that the whole deal was a setup and instead of four suspects being on the premises, there would be over thirty.

"Good god, did you notify Vaughn?"

"It was the first thing I did before pulling the unit out, but Vaughn didn't listen and ordered the team to breach the building as planned. Of course we were vigilant upon entry, but were vastly outnumbered three to one. Vaughn was under heavy gunfire from the onset and I managed to take out four hostiles before I dragged him to safety, but the fool still wouldn't give the order to retreat. The team ended up in a two hour gun battle before we gained the upper hand."

"Holy shit Jillian, what happened to Vaughn?"

"Luckily for the damn bastard, six surviving militants gave up invaluable Intel and he came out smelling like a freaking rose. Everyone in the team received a commendation and Vaughn owes me big time for saving his ass."

"Your file said you were wounded in the line of duty," noted Emily softly. "Is that how you hurt your leg?"

"I was shot in the knee while hauling Vaughn out of the ambush."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes, but it's nearly at 100%."

Emily yawned," Sorry about that, I didn't realise it was so late."

Jillian stood and smiled at her visitor, "Neither did I. I'll show you to your room and thanks for a terrific evening."

Standing, Emily followed her host down the hall, "I've really enjoyed getting to know more about you."

Jillian stopped outside the second door and opened it, "I hope I haven't scared you away."

In reply, Emily inched closer and gently kissed Jillian's lips fleetingly. "Definitely not," she huskily replied when they parted.

With a sly grin, Jillian smoothly drew Emily into her arms, "I really do like you Emily and we leave at six in the morning. We can drive over to your apartment on the way and I'll arrange a seat on the flight for you."

"Sounds good and I like you too, goodnight Jillian."

"Goodnight," said the blonde before dropping her hands and walking away.

Emily watched as Jillian disappeared into the living room then grinned broadly as she stepped inside the room.

-0-

A loud scream broke through the still night air and woke Emily from the pleasant dream she was having about Jillian. Taking a second to orientate herself to the unfamiliar surroundings, she jumped out of bed and ran into the other bedroom.

The door was open and Jillian was sitting up in bed sobbing.

"What's happened?" inquired Emily as she lowered to her knees by the side of the bed and gently hugged the visibly upset blonde to her chest.

"It was just a bad dream. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Ssh, it's all right. I've got you now, just let it out."

Jillian's tears finally stopped and she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, "You can go back to bed now, I'll be okay."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, it's late and you need to sleep."

"So do you Jillian," urged Emily as she released her hold. She looked at Jillian through the dim light and added, "I can stay and hold you while you fall asleep."

Jillian took a deep breath, "I'd like that." She lay down and pulled back the covers. Scooting over, she allowed room for Emily.

Taking up the invitation, Emily snuggled onto Jillian's chest and draped an arm over the other woman's midriff. "Sweet dreams Jillian."

"You too and thanks for doing this."

Emily closed her eyes and drifted off with a huge smile planted on her face.

Jillian's breathing evened out and she yielded to the insistent pull of slumber.

-0-

Jillian's eyelids fluttered open and she grinned at the two dark brown orbs staring at her. "Good morning Emily," she whispered while stretching her five foot ten frame.

"Hello there, I turned off the alarm. It was due to go off in forty minutes."

Jillian reached out and ran her left palm down the line of Emily's angular jaw, "You're very beautiful and thank you for staying with me. I haven't had that particular nightmare in years."

Emily's body instantaneously reacted to Jillian's soft touch and she felt the heat of longing permeate throughout her senses. She smiled at the other woman's tenderness and hoped the final pieces of her emotional wall were about to crumble. Turning her head, she kissed the inside of Jillian's wrist, "I'm glad I was able to be here for you and as far as beauty is concerned, you are one of the most striking people I have ever seen."

Jillian blushed and to Emily's delight, moved closer and pressed into her.

Emily embraced the blonde and sighed, "I could definitely get used to waking up like this."

Jillian was quiet for several minutes before she inhaled deeply, "I have an older brother named Adrian. He is thirty-seven and lives in Chelsea, New York with his wife Josephine and their two adorable children. There is Geoffrey who is four and two year old Madeline."

Emily gently stroked her fingers through Jillian's blonde tresses and listened.

"Adrian is an Assistant District Attorney with the Manhattan District Attorney's Office and has been there for twelve years. He went to Yale too and that's where he met Josie. They have been married for ten years and I visit them as often as I can."

"It's good that you are close," stated Emily ruefully, wishing she hadn't grown up as an only child.

With a sob caught in her throat, Jillian went on "I was born a twin. My brother Jarrod was born thirty seconds before me. We were inseparable and he was my best friend. None of this is in the file Penelope accessed as you know, but it is my top security dossier and I'd like to share my earlier life with you."

Realising it was a huge leap of faith for Jillian to be willing to disclose, Emily kissed the top of her head, "Thank you, I really am grateful for your trust."

Jillian nodded, "Jarrod always wanted to grow up to be an Astronaut. It was all he ever talked about and he dreamt of nothing else. With dad's work at NASA Jarrod had an inside track into Space Camp. He begged me to go with him and it was one of the best times I have ever experienced. I remember watching the pure delight on my brother's face and I felt so happy to be there sharing it with him."

Jillian's body tensed and Emily hugged her closer.

"When we turned twelve, Jarrod and I rode our push bikes down to the local park to play on the jungle gym. Jarrod liked to hang upside down and pretend he was in a space shuttle." Jillian giggled sadly at the memory then continued, "Just before we were due home for lunch, a stranger approached us. He grabbed Jarrod around the shoulders and said dad had asked him to pick him up and take him home. I screamed and attacked the guy while Jarrod bit him on the hand. He tossed Jarrod against the ground and punched me in the face."

In response, Emily's voice was barely a whisper, "Oh dear god Jillian."

"As I started to lose consciousness I saw the man pick up Jarrod and put him in the back seat of a car, a light blue Honda Civic. I managed to see the licence plate number before I passed out." Jillian pecked Emily's temple gently before resuming, "Mom came looking for us after we failed to return home. Both Jarrod and I were home from Yale on summer break and even though we shared similar high I.Q.s, my brother and I still played like the kids we were. Our parents insisted on it and the park was our favourite place to hang out. Jarrod was smarter than me and he teased me all the time, but it was just playful banter."

"Were you hurt?" inquired Emily, almost too afraid to ask.

"He broke my jaw in two places. I was still unconscious when mom found me. When I came to, it was in hospital and my jaw had been wired shut. Dad and mom were there by my bedside as were the Police. I couldn't talk, but one of the Detectives, Paul Ruben, passed me his notebook and pen. I wrote down every little detail and he left with his partner Adam Mitchell." Jillian took a deep breath and started to cry, "The plate number belonged to a stolen vehicle, but the Honda had been spotted heading towards the highway. The sighting turned out to be a dead end, it wasn't the correct car. The detectives worked nonstop on the case, but days turned into weeks and I thought my brother was gone forever. Adrian was shattered and he felt so guilty for not being with us at the park. He had opted to go to the movies with a friend instead of minding us."

Emily wept and held onto Jillian as she tried to comfort her, "I'm so sorry Jillian."

Minutes passed before Jillian resumed, "Jarrod was located three years later in Philadelphia. His abductor, Ronald Gordon Pume, had been involved in a car accident and taken to hospital. When the Police arrived at his home to notify his next of kin, they found Jarrod locked in the basement instead."

Emily pulled back and looked into Jillian's pain filled eyes, "You don't have to finish."

"No Emily, I do. I need to get it all out, I've never told anyone besides the FBI Psychiatrist."

Emily pressed her lips to Jillian's forehead and gently kissed, "I'm right here honey."

The term of endearment bolstered Jillian and she continued, "Pume was arrested and charged. Jarrod was returned to us, but was never the same. The light in his eyes had faded and he slowly sank further and further into depression. From time to time when I was home, there would be a glimmer of the old Jarrod. It broke my heart to see him in so much agony and I felt useless and guilty because I couldn't help him. He left Yale and was placed under the care of a Psychiatrist, but made little progress. Pume had broken his spirit and I wanted revenge. During the trial, dad had to physically drag me out of the Courtroom after I leapt over the railing and launched myself at Pume."

"Oh Jillian, that must have been such a difficult time for your family."

"It was hard on us all. With DNA testing, Pume was linked to four other child abductions, but the boys were never found and Pume never confessed to their whereabouts. Pume was eventually sentenced to Life without parole, but that was of little comport to my family and Jarrod didn't improve. When I was sixteen and home for vacation, I was out in the backyard stargazing when Jarrod joined me. For the briefest moment in time, my beautiful brother was his old self. We talked and cried for hours as he poured his heart out. It was the closest we had been in nearly four years. I loved him so much and my heart just ached continuously. Jarrod told me he couldn't move past what Pume had done to him and our family. I reassured him we would find a way to get past it together. That night I thought my brother had found some hope and peace, but I was so wrong. The next morning when dad went to leave for work, he found Jarrod hanging from the tree in the backyard."

Both women held on tightly and sobbed until Emily finally moved and said, "I am so sorry."

"Jarrod is the reason why I joined the FBI."

"He would be so proud of you."

"Yeah, I like to think so." Jillian looked at the clock, "We better get a move on."

Emily smiled and her heart filled with love for the woman lying beside her, "Thank you for opening your heart to me."

"It just feels right Emily. There is a lot that feels so right when I'm with you."

"I really want to kiss you right now, but morning breath isn't so romantic."

Jillian smirked and agreed, "That is so true, but yours is fine. You can use the bathroom first while I order breakfast."

-0-


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 6

Jillian parked the rental car in the drive of the brick Georgian Colonial two storied house and turned to Emily, "You nervous?"

"Well yes, our second date is kind of a big deal."

Giggling, Jillian leaned across and captured Emily's lips in a chaste kiss, "I'm just trying to impress you."

"You made an impact on me the first day we met."

"Against my better judgement I started falling for you the instant you smiled. You have an incredible smile and your laugh is utterly infectious."

"Is that all?" inquired Emily cheekily.

"Oh no, there is so much more, but we can discuss that later in private."

Emily lowered her lips to Jillian's and kissed her fervently. Pulling back, she teased, "To be continued."

"Oh good gracious," whimpered an aroused Jillian. "You have a delicious kiss."

"So do you. Now SSA Rolston it's time we go inside before this second date escalates."

Jillian laughed heartily, "Yes ma'am."

"Wiseass," muttered Emily as she opened the door.

"Cute ass," responded Jillian.

-0-

Jillian opened the front door after using a key and yelled out, "MOM, DAD, WE'RE HERE."

A tall blonde in her late fifties entered the end of the long hallway and beamed, "Jill, it's so good to have you home and it's a real pleasure to meet you Emily. Jill has told us so much about you."

As Maureen advanced with open arms, Jillian turned to Emily and admitted, "Busted."

"I'm glad to know you've spoken about me."

Jillian hugged her mother and asked, "Where's dad?"

"Picking up Adrian and his clan," replied Maureen before welcoming Emily with an embrace. "Jill failed to mention how pretty you are."

"Thank you and I see Jillian gets her good looks from you."

Maureen hooked her arm with Emily's, "Oh, very smooth. I think I'm going to like you. Come along, I'll show you the house while Jill takes your bags up to her old room."

Jillian rolled her eyes and requested, "Mom, please take it easy on Emily."

"I'm sure as an FBI Agent Emily is more than capable of defending herself."

"Then some," mumbled Jillian as she climbed the stairs.

"So how long have you been dating my daughter?" inquired Maureen as the pair entered the spacious living room.

"Our first date was last night."

With arched brows, the older woman asked, "So it took five weeks for the wall to come down?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Maureen and I'll let you in on a little secret. Jill called me the night after she started with the BAU and was absolutely smitten with you. It's been a long time since she has even looked at someone, so I am guessing there is something wonderful about you."

"Thanks, but Jillian is the special one. She's an exceptional person."

"Yes she is and it is so good to see the smile back on her face, especially after the ordeal of nearly losing her leg."

"Losing her leg?" Emily repeated in shock.

"She hasn't discussed that with you?"

"I'm aware she was shot ten months ago, but Jillian didn't say it was that bad an injury."

"Oh it was. Jill spent three months in hospital while the surgeons rebuilt her knee. She endured four surgical procedures and fought off an infection before rehabilitation started."

"Good lord, I had no idea."

Maureen looked at Emily, "Vaughn should have lost his job for putting Jill and the unit in harm's way."

"I agree, but Jillian is a very good team player."

"That I am," admitted Jillian as she entered the hallway and took Emily's hand. "I hope you have been behaving mother?"

"Not much chance of that happening dear," quipped Maureen before showing Emily the remainder of the large house.

-0-

Within minutes, the house was invaded by two boisterous children running down the hall.

"GRANDMA," yelled Geoffrey as he was quickly followed by his younger sister Madeline.

Maureen knelt down and hugged both children

Emily smiled as the boy and girl turned and screamed in unison, "JILL!"

Jillian picked them both up and twirled around, "It's so good to see you."

"Missed you Aunty Jill," confessed a giggling Geoffrey.

"I missed you too." Jillian moved towards Emily. "Say hello to my friend Emily."

"Hi," said Geoffrey. "You're pretty."

"Hello and you are a very handsome young man."

"Me," whined Madeline as she reached out to Emily.

Emily took hold of her and chuckled when she kissed her cheek.

"I see my child has won you over already," joked dark haired Josephine as she entered the hallway.

"Oh, she is all charm. She must have inherited if from her aunt," replied Emily.

"Hello Emily, I'm Adrian," added the tall, blond behind Josephine.

"It's nice to meet you."

Madeline pecked Emily's cheek again, "Nice."

Everyone laughed while Malcolm Rolston joined them from the back of the house.

"Hello there, you must be Emily, the woman Jill can't stop nattering on about?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Six foot blond Malcolm looked at his daughter, "I like her already Jill, so you better treat her right. I'd like some more grandchildren before you are too old."

Jill put Geoffrey down and tossed her hands up in the air, "Way to go dad, scare her off before the party even begins."

"Sweetie, if your mother hasn't managed to frighten her out of the house by now then she is a keeper." He pulled Jillian into his arms and hugged her firmly.

"Hey dad."

"Hello and it's good to see you. How's the knee doing?"

"It's really great, no problems at all."

"I'm happy to hear that Jillian. Well, I guess it's time to get out of your mother's way before the caterers arrive."

Adrian took luggage upstairs while the others adjourned to the back porch. Jillian organised drinks before going inside.

"Do you need a hand mom?"

"No honey, I'll come and join you all. By the way, I like Emily."

"So do I mom."

"She makes you smile and that's a good thing."

"Yeah it is and she is so easy to talk to."

"You seem to have missed telling her the full story on your knee."

Jillian slumped over the kitchen counter, "Oh mom, you didn't?"

"I did."

The two women laughed then went out back arm in arm.

The group bombarded Emily with a series of questions while Madeline sat on her lap and played with her shoulder length hair.

At six o'clock, they all dispersed to their rooms to prepare for the evening.

-0-

Jillian opened her old bedroom door and stepped aside, "After you Emily."

Emily moved into the room and Jillian closed the door.

"I think you've won Madeline over," noted Jillian.

"She's adorable."

Inching closer, Jillian wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders, "So are you. You'll make a great mother one day."

"Thanks for the compliment and surprisingly, J.J. said the same thing to me after a case involving children. She said I have a way with them."

"You do because Madeline doesn't usually react to strangers so positively."

"You have a great family Jillian, I really feel at home with them."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because you've got them all onside. Even dad approves and he is the harshest critic."

Emily's smile deepened, "Is it true you haven't stopped talking about me?"

Tilting her head to the side, Jillian coyly answered, "That's correct. It was mom's idea to ask you down here and I agreed."

"Oh you are such a smooth talker, but wait until you meet my mother. It will be a completely different experience."

"Has the Ambassador met any of your ex-girlfriends?"

"Only two and she managed to pretend they weren't romantically involved with me. She scared them both off."

Jillian laughed, "Lucky for me that she did."

Smirking, Emily quipped, "Somehow I doubt you would frighten that easily."

"Yes, I am a tough FBI Agent."

"A beautiful one at that," added Emily before bringing their lips together.

The kiss started tenderly, but quickly gained momentum. Two tongues vied for dominance as both women took the opportunity to map each other's bodies to memory with a series of gentle caresses.

Jillian was the first to back away five minutes later, "Oh god Emily, I'm so glad I met you."

With ragged breathes and a heart beating wildly, Emily husked, "So am I and there is no place I'd rather be."

"You can use the bathroom in here. I'll go to the one in the vacant guest room."

Emily invitingly suggested, "You could always share."

"As tempting as that is and I mean it really is tempting, it would lead to us being very late."

Emily chuckled, "I see your point and I would prefer to take hours getting to know every inch of you."

Jillian gulped, "Oh that kind of talk doesn't help at all."

"Help what?"

Leaning in, Jillian kissed the pulse point on the right side of Emily's lean neck, "The fact I want to undress you and make love to you all night long."

Emily's knees buckled slightly, "Oh honey that is such a valid reason."

Kissing her way up to Emily's ear, Jillian groaned, "I better go before I can't resist."

"Kiss me," directed Emily in a voice heavy with desire.

Jillian hungrily sought out her lips and the couple kissed for ten minutes before Jillian reluctantly pulled away to collect her clothes.

As she opened the door, she remarked, "You are too much Prentiss." She heard Emily's soft chuckle as she closed the door.

-0-

After an enjoyable evening drew to a close, Jillian located Emily sitting on the backstairs talking to Adrian. Both were nursing a bottle of beer and discussing points of law.

"You're not trying to convert my girlfriend are you brother?"

The blond head turned upwards, "Hey, I'm not that brave sister. We were chatting about the Rodriguez case from last year."

"In that case, don't let me interrupt you."

Emily reached up, "Join us honey."

Jillian took hold of the offered hand and settled in behind Emily. "I've never seen dad and mom look so well and relaxed," she said while placing her arms around Emily's shoulders.

Adrian faced his sister, "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Pume was beaten to death yesterday. I just assumed dad discussed it with you earlier."

Emily moved around to gauge Jillian's reaction.

"No, he didn't mention it. I haven't checked my e-mails since yesterday morning, but I'm sure there's one with the notification." She glanced at Emily, "I was keeping tabs on the bastard."

Emily nodded with understanding.

"Mom and dad must be so relieved the prick's dead."

"I know I am Jill," responded Adrian. "When I got the news I actually cheered for five minutes then bawled for over an hour. I didn't bring it up with you because I wanted to wait for a private moment."

Jillian tensed and responded angrily, "The animal should have been strapped down and put to death for what he did to those boys."

"Yes, but he is done now Jill."

Emily raised her beer, "Here's to Jarrod, may he finally be at peace."

Brother and sister lifted their bottles and Jillian cried, "To Jarrod, our beloved brother."

"Rest well little brother," choked out Adrian.

A companionable silence hung over the trio for several minutes before Adrian got to his feet. "It's time for bed. I'll see you both at breakfast, goodnight." He leaned down and kissed Jillian, "Don't let this one get away."

"I won't," promised Jillian. "Goodnight Adrian."

"Night Adrian and your sister won't lose me that easily."

Jillian smiled at Emily as Adrian went inside, "You sound fairly confident there Prentiss."

"That I am Rolston."

"Do you believe in destiny Emily?"

"Yes, I like to think that events occur for a reason."

"I'm beginning to think you are my future."

Emily scrunched up her face, "Are you drunk?"

"I never drink enough to get intoxicated baby."

"I like the way you say that."

Jillian shook her head, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes."

"Good, we can continue this conversation upstairs."

-0-

Jillian exited the ensuite wearing drawstring pyjama bottoms and an FBI tee shirt. After putting her silver Tag Heuer watch on the nightstand, she slipped under the covers.

Emily cuddled in close and yawned, "You look awfully cute in that outfit."

"Happy you approve and your yellow duckie PJs are adorable."

"They were a Christmas gift from Garcia. I'm so tired."

"It's been a long day baby, go to sleep. Dad is taking us out on the boat for breakfast at sea, so we better call it a night."

"Mmm, sounds good," murmured Emily.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Night honey."

Jillian reached over for the lamp and darkened the room.

Emily's breathing deepened swiftly and Jillian heaved a sigh of contentment.

-0-

Pushing herself into wakefulness, Emily had the eerie feeling she was being watched. She opened her eyes to find Geoffrey standing at the side of the bed staring at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello," he said. "Grandpa is playing with the boat, time to get up."

Emily felt Jillian stir behind her, "Hey there and I'll wake your aunt and we'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay, see ya."

Emily watched the child leave and close the door.

"Sorry," mumbled Jillian. "I forgot to lock the door. He usually wakes me up by jumping on the bed then dive bombing me."

"I'm very grateful he took the nicer option and good morning honey."

"Morning and I'm glad we aren't due back to work until Tuesday and don't have to rush back today."

"I am too. Would you like to use the shower first?"

"I'll go use the spare one baby and save a little time. I better hurry and give dad and Adrian a hand."

"All right, I'll meet you at the dock."

Jillian kissed the bare inch of exposed shoulder and moaned, "We are having an early night."

Emily pulled away and slid out of bed, "Is that a promise?"

"Oh it definitely is."

"I will hold you to that."

"By the way, you look very pretty in the morning."

Emily rolled her eyes, "I have bed hair."

"Wait until tomorrow morning."

"Oh, you need to stop teasing me honey."

Rolling out of bed, Jillian smirked, "I'll do that later."

Emily hastily grabbed her clothes and retreated to the bathroom.

-0-

Emily walked down to the dock with Josie and Maureen carrying a food hamper and stared at the large leisure cruiser in front of her, "Holy cow! That is some kind of boat."

"Malcolm and Adrian built it five years ago," explained Maureen proudly.

"It's a great hobby to have."

"With an Ambassador as a mother, you must have been on bigger boats," reasoned Josie.

"Yes plenty, but none as nice as this one."

"WELCOME ABOARD LADIES," yelled Malcolm as he tipped his sailor's hat.

"Ahoy Captain," jested Emily.

Jillian put down Madeline and the small bundle of brown curls raced over to Emily.

Emily placed the basket on the deck and lifted her up into a warm hug, "Hello there."

"Gonna catch fishy," blurted out Madeline excitedly. "Big fishy."

Emily laughed in response, "Yes you are."

Jillian moved in closer and kissed Emily, "Seriously, you two are adorable to watch."

"Me," insisted Madeline.

Both Emily and Jillian kissed Madeline's cheeks.

"Tank you," she squealed. "Momma now."

Josie took her daughter from Emily, "Have you been helping Grandpa?"

"Me help, Geoffy too."

"Good girl."

After the food and drinks had been secured in the cabin, Malcolm started the engines.

"Emily, would you like to jump off and untether the ropes at the rear? Adrian can you get the front ones?"

"Sure Captain." Emily scaled the side of the boat and lifted the mooring rope off the dock pole and caught a glimpse of the boat's name – _"Jarrod's Dream"_

A lump formed in her throat as she leapt back onto the boat.

Jillian reached for her and steadied her landing, "Mom chose the name."

"It's perfect and I can't explain how happy I feel to be able to share all this with you and your family."

"There is no one else I would rather have here Emily."

"You'll make me cry if you keep that kind of talk up."

"Come on, dad wants you to steer us out."

-0-

Dinner consisted of grilled fish and salad. Everyone had managed to snare at least two fish each with Madeline hooking the biggest. Her grandfather had helped her reel it in as she'd giggled loudly the entire time.

After the dishes were done, Malcolm took Adrian and his family to the airport while Maureen sat with Emily in the living room.

Jillian joined then carrying two cups of coffee, she handed one to her mother and the other to Emily.

"You two girls will have to visit again. I've thoroughly enjoyed having you here."

"I haven't had such a relaxing weekend in a long time," admitted Emily.

Jillian sat down beside her, "Sounds good to me."

"That's settled then. I have the day off tomorrow and I thought we could go out for lunch before you leave."

"That's an excellent idea mom."

"Jillian told me you are at Jacksonville University," noted Emily.

"I've been a Professor there for twenty years and still enjoy it. Do you want children Emily?"

"Mom!" exclaimed Jillian in horror.

Emily giggled before answering, "I do, but haven't found the right partner to settle down with yet."

Jillian joked, "I thought dad was the only one with the embarrassing questions."

"I got the idea from him," quipped Maureen with a grin.

Emily placed a hand over her mouth and yawned, "Excuse me, I think I'll head up to bed."

Jillian stood and collected the empty cups, "I'll just take care of these Emily."

"Goodnight Maureen and thank you for a tremendous day."

"Goodnight Emily. I'll give you a hand Jill."

Emily went up to the bedroom and Maureen followed Jillian into the kitchen.

"Adrian told me you didn't know about Pume."

"No mom, but I have to say I am pleased."

"Yes, it's been a long wait for that evil man to receive his just desserts."

"Almost twenty-one years."

"Your father and I have finally been able to let go of the anger."

"It shows," Jillian said as she hugged her mother.

"It's time you let go too Jill."

"The news does help."

"I'm glad Emily is here with you, I really do like her."

"She makes me laugh and dream again."

Maureen stepped back, "Well it's about time you got over that cheating Julia business."

Jillian laughed, "Mom, I was over her a long time ago."

"Then why didn't you date?"

"I was just waiting for the right person and letting go of the wrong one."

"She's right upstairs waiting for you," taunted Maureen. "Goodnight honey."

"Night mom and thanks for accepting Emily and making her feel so welcomed."

-0-

Emily was sitting on the bed talking on her phone when Jillian entered the room.

"Yes J.J. and I'm glad you are having such a great break. I'll talk to you soon and give Henry a kiss for me, bye."

Jillian gathered her sleepwear and snuck into the bathroom. She returned moments later to find Emily curled up in bed.

"How's Jennifer?"

"She said she is having a really good time and Will has been fantastic. She sounded really relaxed."

Jillian settled on her back and Emily lay across her chest, "Did you mention us?"

Emily kissed Jillian's chin delicately, "I certainly did and she is very pleased."

"That's nice."

"Today was another fantastic day and I have a suspicion you are spoiling me."

With a sly grin, Jillian replied, "No that has been all my parents' doing."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you make a lot of noise in bed?"

"Ahh ... depends on the partner, why?"

"Then in that case we better wait to make love until we either go to your place or mine."

"Is that your subtle way of saying you are noisy?"

"I can be and I really don't want your parents to hear."

"That's very thoughtful of you Emily and I can wait."

"We can kiss though, right?" queried a hopeful Emily.

"Of course we can, but no moving hands, that won't help."

Emily burst out laughing, "I feel like a teenager on a sleep over."

"Then maybe kissing isn't such a good idea."

"Oh no, kissing is good, real good," reasoned Emily. "Especially the way you do it."

Once Emily had stopped laughing, she kissed Jillian for over an hour before finding sleep.

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: For Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 7

No sooner had Jillian dropped off Emily in Washington than her cell phone rang with Hotch's number. "Hey Hotch do we have a case?"

_"No, I just wanted to know how your weekend went."_

"Are you checking up on me?"

_"Yes."_

"That's very nice of you and I am fine. In fact I'm just on my way home after a terrific three day break in Titusville with my family."

_"I'm glad to hear that and will see you tomorrow."_

"Goodnight Aaron."

Jillian drove to her hotel, organised her laundry then prepared for bed. As she slid in under the covers Emily called.

"Hello Agent Prentiss."

_"Hello."_

"Is something wrong?"

_"Yes, I'm missing being in the same bed with you."_

"Oh, that sounds awfully serious."

_"It is and I can't sleep."_

"Would you like to drive down here and stay the night?"

_"I would, but then neither of us would get any sleep."_

Jillian chuckled at the suggestion, "Oh baby that is so true. How about you stay over tomorrow night and I'll even toss in a dinner cooked by me."

_"I'd like that a lot honey."_

"While we are talking, what are your thoughts on telling people at work about our relationship?"

_"If someone asks, I'll tell them the truth."_

"I can go with that."

_"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."_

"Goodnight sweetheart."

_"Night Jillian."_

-0-

Jillian walked into her office early and immediately sorted through her e-mails. She deleted the one from the Department of Corrections informing her of Pume's violent demise after replying with her thanks for the update.

She was fully immersed in paperwork when Emily knocked on her doorframe ten minutes later, "Good morning."

Looking up Jillian couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face at the sight of Emily wearing a black pants suit and lilac shirt, "Morning, you look absolutely ravishing."

"Well I hope you still think so later."

"I will. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to let you know Morgan and I are close to making an arrest on the Schmidt case."

Jillian was focused on the cleft of Emily's chin and thinking how tantalising it would be to trace it with the tip of her tongue when she realised Emily was waiting for a response. Tearing herself away from her musing, she replied, "Excellent that will keep the media happy and off my back."

"I'll catch you later."

"You certainly will."

Emily giggled softly at the meaning behind Jillian's words before leaving, only to run into Morgan.

"Hey slow down girl," the tall, handsome Agent suggested.

"Sorry Morgan, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It looks to me like you have other things on your mind."

With a blushing face, Emily headed for her desk.

Morgan followed closely behind and perched himself on the corner of her desk, "Oh not so fast Miss Blush. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on Morgan, I'm just happy."

"Please don't tell me it's because J.J. called you over the weekend."

"No it's not and I'm over my infatuation for her. I told you that weeks ago."

"Good and whatever you are doing to put that gorgeous smile on your face, keep it up."

"Thanks for the endorsement." Emily's phone rang and she excused herself, "Hey there world's sexiest hacker, what do you have for me?"

_"Sugar, I have the last known address on your suspect Jason Wall. I've just sent it to you."_

"Garcia, you are an angel and I love you."

_"Thank you and now for something totally non-work related, how are things with Jillian?"_

"Very much improved."

_"Oh you and I need to talk pussycat."_

"We will later, but now Morgan and I have a subject to arrest."

_"Okay and keep that cute ass of yours safe."_

-0-

Emily and Morgan were still out in the field waiting for their suspect to arrive home when Jillian left the office for the day. After purchasing groceries for dinner, she drove to the hotel then headed for her suite. She received a call from Emily at 1810 hours to advise Morgan and her were just about to commence an interview with Wall. Jillian delayed preparing dinner and went for a run instead.

When she stepped out of the shower an hour later, her cell sounded with Hotch's number. "Hey Hotch what's up?"

_"We've got a new case in Vegas. LVPD just discovered their fourth DB with the same modus operandi and victimology."_

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." Closing her phone, Jillian dried off and ran into the bedroom to dress.

Within two hours, Jillian had spoken over the phone to Captain Jim Brass in Vegas and liaised with CSI Supervisor Catherine Willows. All evidence supported the theory of a serial killer targeting single women in their early thirties and matched the signature of two unsolved murders that had been entered into the ViCAP database by the Wichita Police Department three months prior. Because Emily and Derek were actively involved in the Schmidt case, the pair didn't join the Team when they flew out twenty minutes later.

Jillian had been unable to speak to Emily before leaving, but sent a text inviting her to stay at the hotel and informing her she left the key card for the suite in her top desk drawer.

-0-

Emily and Derek finally had Wall booked by 2250 hours and after a very late dinner together, the two Agents called it a night.

Driving to Jillian's hotel, Emily quickly showered and settled into bed. Jillian had asked her to text once she was done and Jillian replied swiftly with a phone call instead, _"How are you?"_

"I'm incredibly tired and you?"

_"The same, once we landed and met the local authorities, we came to the hotel. I have a meeting with the media at eight in the morning."_

"You better get some sleep then."

_"I will baby, but first I want to hear about your day."_

It was past twelve-thirty when Emily disconnected the call and went to sleep.

-0-

The BA Team had a breakthrough after four arduous days and arrived home to Quantico early Friday night.

Emily was waiting in Jillian's suite when she heard the knock on the door. She gasped when she opened the door to find Jillian's face bruised with several stitches above the left eyebrow, "Honey, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Emily and the cut is nothing to worry about." Jillian put down her bag and embraced her girlfriend.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"The short version is the suspect took offence to being arrested by a female and attacked me."

"The prick," seethed Emily through gritted teeth.

"He only hit me once before I managed to restrain him."

Emily lightly touched Jillian's face, "It looks painful."

"It is, but he got his comeuppance."

"Do tell."

"I embarrassed the crap out of him by sitting him on his ass with one hit."

Emily chuckled, "That's my girl."

With a stomach doing tiny cartwheels over the possessive comment, Jillian retorted, "Your girl needs a shower desperately."

"Have you eaten honey?"

"Yes Emily," replied Jillian before kissing her gently.

"You look worn-out."

"I haven't slept since Wednesday night."

"Then go shower and jump into bed. I just have a couple of reports I need to finish then I'll join you."

"Sounds good and I really did miss you."

"I missed you too. I'll take care of your bag, go shower."

A short time later, Emily nuzzled into the back of a sound asleep Jillian. The blonde stirred briefly before settling down again.

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 8

Jillian felt warm lips on her throat and groaned, "Good morning Emily."

"Good morning indeed," responded Emily as she cupped Jillian's left breast through her tee shirt.

"Baby, give me two seconds then we can continue what you so nicely started."

"Hurry because I have really missed you."

Groaning again, Jillian untangled her limbs from Emily's and ran to the bathroom and attended to her needs. She returned to the bedroom to find the covers rolled back and Emily's naked 34B-24-34 figure on display.

"Oh dear god Em, you are beyond beautiful."

"Show me," directed Emily huskily.

Jillian swiftly stripped off her boxers and tee shirt before easing onto the mattress. The scent of Emily's arousal hit her nostrils and she growled deeply. Wetness collected between the folds of her vulva as she covered Emily's body with her own. Looking into dilated dark brown eyes, Jillian declared, "I love you."

Emily wrapped her arms around Jillian's waist and guided her gently until their mounds met in moist contact. Both women moaned and Emily whispered, "I love you too."

Jillian grinned and slowly started to push into Emily's dampness.

"Oh god, you feel so good," confessed Emily as she lifted her hips to meet the thrusts.

"I've dreamt of this moment so many times," admitted Jillian.

"Oh honey, reality is so much better."

Jillian lowered her lips to Emily's and kissed her zealously. Her body tempo increased and she set a comfortable pace that continued for some time.

When Emily cupped Jillian's breasts, her body started to tremble. The climax started to build rapidly, so she slowed herself down.

Emily sensed her new lover wanted to prolong her release and softly ran her palms over stiff nipples.

Jillian broke the kiss and simply locked eyes with Emily while continuing to grind into the succulence. Every time their hardened clitorises came into contact, both women shivered with tiny spasms.

Emily thumbed Jillian's nubbins and smiled, "Do you like that?"

"Yes," replied Jillian before closing her eyes and surrendering to the climax that was reaching its apex.

Gently, Emily caressed the 34 inch bust in her hands and allowed her own body to shake in response to its need for release.

Jillian's eyes opened and she stared at Emily, "I really am in love with you."

"I know honey, just let go. I'm right here with you."

"Oh god ... yes ... oh baby," muttered Jillian moments later as her orgasm overpowered her, sending her body into convulsions.

Emily pushed up again and rode the intensity of her own relief. She cried out Jillian's name loudly before collapsing back onto the bed.

Moments later, Jillian placed small kisses along Emily's neck then captured her lips again.

Some time passed before the kiss ended and Emily rolled Jillian onto her back. Silently, she kissed her way down the blonde's neck then along her sternum.

In response, Jillian ran her fingers through Emily's shiny long hair and groaned each time lips found a sensitive spot.

Emily agonisingly teased the top area of Jillian's firm left breast before seizing the swollen nipple between warm soft lips.

Jillian arched her back and Emily took as much of the pliant flesh into her mouth as she could, causing Jillian to swoon from the sensation and tenderly caress Emily's shoulders in response.

Once Emily had lavished Jillian's right breast with equal vigour, she inched downwards and with wet kisses, made her way to the hairless mons pubis. She grazed the flat of her tongue over the smooth skin then caressed it slowly over the top of the crease. "Oh god," muttered Emily. "You are so intoxicating." She slid her tongue between the puffy edges and without delay, captured the engorged node in her mouth.

Jillian sat up rigidly and gripped Emily's head. Her release was quick and as she fell backwards, Emily continued her assault on the sensitive group of nerves. Moments later Jillian screamed out with pleasure again then reached for Emily's shoulders and dragged her onto her own body. "You need to stop before you kill me," she said between intakes of haggard breath.

Emily grinned devilishly, "I've only just begun."

Jillian chuckled and held her lover tight, "I need to pace myself baby. It's been a long time since I've had sex and you are simply amazing."

Cupping her hand around Jillian's face, Emily said, "You set the tempo honey and I forgot about your injuries and the fact you are probably still tired."

"Thank you, but I'm not tired, just a little sore. Now where were we, I think I may owe you?"

-0-

It was past eleven before Jillian and Emily climbed out of bed and showered. The shower revived Jillian and she made love to Emily with renewed enthusiasm before turning off the water.

The brunette was gasping for oxygen as she reached for a towel.

Jillian giggled at her condition and picked her up, placing her on the counter. She knelt down and slowly took Emily again.

"If this is your idea of settling the pace," declared Emily some time later. "You can take the lead every time."

With a smirk, Jillian tousled Emily's still wet hair then hugged her, "You brought it out in me and I can safely say the cobwebs have been cleared out."

Emily tittered, "Honey, I didn't see any cobwebs."

"Well you should know; you spent enough time down there."

"I was doing research."

Jillian laughed richly, "You're so beautiful."

"So are you, but it's time you fed me."

"Coming right up and I like your tattoos."

Emily turned and looked at her back in the mirror, "Thanks, I got them a few years back during my rebellious stage. The fairy on my shoulder was my first and the Japanese symbol on my lower back was the second and last."

Jillian traced the black etching on Emily's back with her finger, "It stands for strength, right?"

"Yes it does."

Jillian pecked Emily on the cheek, "Come on, I better provide you with some nourishment."

-0-

Emily sat on a counter stool and watched as Jillian cooked, "Have you given any thought about what you want to do once your secondment with us is over?"

Jillian looked across the bench to Emily, "Em, I've fallen in love with you and will do what I can to be with you. I have another six weeks to tell Vaughn where I want to transfer to and there are several options available to me. There are positions at Quantico Academy and the surrounding field offices."

Emily's smile widened, "So you're willing to move here?"

"Of course I am," answered Jillian. "In fact, I'll call Vaughn Monday morning and get the ball rolling." She walked around to Emily and lifted her chin, "That is if that is what you want."

Tears formed in brown eyes, "Yes it is and I'd like you to move in with me instead of living here."

"Once I know where I am going, I'll sell my Manhattan apartment and move my belongings."

"That sounds very good to me," replied Emily before kissing Jillian solidly.

-0-

Two hours elapsed and Emily was lying across Jillian's thighs in bed, slowly trailing her fingertip along the raised pink scar running down Jillian's knee and leg. "Your mother mentioned you nearly lost your leg."

"It was touch and go for a brief moment after the initial surgery. My knee cap was basically blown apart and replaced with titanium. The surgeons actually harvested a small piece of ligament from my good knee to grow enough to implant in the other."

"They did an amazing job. You don't even limp that much anymore."

"While they were growing the ligament an infection set in. I was pretty sick then suddenly the antibiotics worked and my leg was saved."

Emily lovingly kissed the knee, "I'm so glad, you have great legs."

Jillian ran her hand down Emily's spine, "Everything about you is great. Is there anything you would like to do today?"

"No, I'd like a lazy Sunday in bed with the woman I love."

"That can be arranged."

"I don't think I've felt this happy before."

"Me either, but I would like a shower and maybe some food."

As Emily rolled off Jillian and got out of bed, her phone rang and they both swore.

"It's Morgan," noted Emily as she reached for the phone on the bedside table. "Hey Derek, what's up?"

_"Good morning beautiful. I'm getting the Team together for a barbeque lunch at my place, are you available?"_

"Hang on one second," replied Emily then she covered the cell with her left hand. "The Team is having lunch at Morgan's, do you want to go?"

"Sure, why not? We should get some fresh air," answered Jillian before entering the bathroom.

Placing the phone to her ear, Emily said, "Count me in Derek."

_"Great. Do you think I would be wasting my time if I called Jillian?"_

"Leave it with me and I'll ask her."

_"You got it, see you at twelve and bring some wine."_

"Okay, see you then."

-0-

Joining Jillian in the shower a short time later, Emily cuddled her from behind, "People are going to be surprised to see you."

"Well, now that I am over my non-sociable attitude, they better get used to it."

Emily slid her left hand up and cradled Jillian's compact breast, "I'm looking forward to letting people know how happy you make me."

Jillian tittered, "Does that include your mother?"

"Especially my mother, it's time she realised this is who I am."

Turning around, Jillian stared into Emily's pools of brown, "I love who you are." Pressing her lips to Emily's, she mustered all her emotions into that one kiss.

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 9

Jillian handed Emily two bottles of wine then secured the car. "Are we going to make an announcement or just let the guys figure it out?" she asked as she took a bottle from Emily.

Emily took hold of Jillian's free hand, "Let them work it out."

"It won't take long," suggested the blonde as she swung their arms.

"You never know."

"Seriously, we should inform Hotch first. After all, he is our boss and could transfer me out."

Emily let go of Jillian's hand," That's very true. I'll tell him as soon as I can, but I doubt he would want to lose you. Ultimately, it's his decision and his first priority will be work performance."

Jillian opened the side gate and stepped back to allow Emily to pass, "He'll have to report it to Strauss and she won't make an issue of it."

Emily's black brows curved, "How can you be so certain?"

"I dated her way back when," answered Jillian smugly.

Shock registered on angular features, "You and Strauss?"

"Yes and don't let that "take no shit" attitude of hers fool you. Erin is really very funny away from work."

"Damn," mumbled Emily as the couple turned the corner and were greeted by the others.

As Jillian was driving, she declined the offer of alcohol from Morgan upon greetings and chose water instead. She watched as Emily took Hotch aside then returned to her conversation with Spencer.

"Is there a problem Emily?" inquired Aaron when the pair was out of hearing range.

"I hope not. I wanted to formally advise you I am involved romantically with a fellow Team member."

Smiling Aaron responded, "Thank you for telling me and I hope you and Jillian will be happy."

Astonishment registered on Emily's face, "How did you know I was referring to her?"

"Emily, when you two are together the sparks fly, besides you are well suited to one another. I will however have to inform Section Chief Strauss, but I don't envision a problem. You have both proven you can remain professional at work."

Emily grinned devilishly, "I'm positive Strass won't be a concern."

"Have you discussed future plans with Jillian?"

"Yes and I'm assuming you know she is owed a favour from AD Vaughn."

"I am aware of the situation."

"Jillian will be looking at either a position with the Academy or the field office down here."

"It's serious then?"

"Very much so Aaron."

In a rare display of emotion, Hotch hugged his friend, "I really am delighted for you both."

"Thanks Aaron, that means a lot to me."

-0-

Jillian grinned as she witnessed the interaction between Emily and Hotch from a distance. She relaxed and reclined in her chair.

"So where did you go to school?" inquired Reid.

"I went through the Titusville's public schooling system then I attended Yale. After a couple of years travelling overseas in Europe, I joined the FBI."

"You grew up in Florida?"

"Yes, my dad is an Engineer with NASA's Jet Propulsion Lab."

"Wow that sounds exciting and interesting."

"It is. When I was a kid dad took me to work one day and I was hooked on space travel."

"Did you ever think about following in your father's footsteps?"

"I did for a brief moment and followed a road down that path scholastically. I have Doctorates in Engineering, Psychology, Mathematics and Undergraduate Degrees in Computer I.T. and Sociology. I also have a Law Degree."

Spencer's eyes lit up, "That's very impressive Jillian, I had no idea you were so academically versed."

In return, Jillian smiled, "You and I have more in common than you realise."

"Really, now you have my curiosity piqued?"

"My twin brother Jarrod and I were child prodigies and entered Yale at the age of twelve. Our parents never made a big deal about it and gave us a normal upbringing."

"I would never have guessed as you certainly don't display a higher mental power."

"I prefer to keep a lid on it. When Jarrod and I were invited to join Mensa we declined because neither of us wanted to be in any kind of limelight or be steered into careers we had no intention of pursuing."

"That would explain your inaccessible file then."

"Yes, I cherish my privacy Spencer and don't want to be treated any differently than everyone else."

"Thank you for sharing your educational background with me. What does your brother do?"

"He committed suicide twenty years ago."

Spencer's smile faded, "Oh, I am really sorry to hear that."

"It's a long, sad story that I will tell you another day. He was actually the smarter one of us."

"Do you have an eidetic memory too? Oh wait, of course you do, that would explain why you can give a thorough presentation without referring to notes or the files. Do you mind if I ask what your I.Q. is?"

Jillian nodded, "Very good assumption Doctor Reid and I don't mind. I was last tested at age eleven with 190 and my brother was 194."

"Wow, mine is 187 and does anyone else know you have a beyond genius intellect?"

"Emily knows about it but not the memory. I have to have some mystery left."

"You really do a fantastic job at hiding it and it's nice to know there is another geek on the Team besides Emily."

Jillian broke into laughter and caught Emily's eyes. She beamed deeply and Emily waved. Jillian excused herself and walked towards her and Morgan.

Garcia reached them first and announced, "Hey Hotstuff, the salads are finished."

"Thank you Baby Girl, I'll go fire up the grill."

Jillian moved next to Emily as Morgan and Garcia left. "Hey there beautiful," she said glowingly.

"Hi honey."

"I gather all went well with Aaron?"

"Yes and he is happy for us."

"I am too and did I tell you how damn gorgeous you look today?"

"Several times, but please don't stop."

"I really want to kiss you."

Emily reached up and pushed a wayward strand of hair off Jillian's face, "I want to do much more than that."

Jillian smiled brightly, "You're very sassy this afternoon."

"That's because of you and all the loving you have been laying on me."

Jillian roared with laughter then said, "I absolutely love your sense of humour and that incredible smile of yours. Would you like another drink?"

"Water would be good. I have to stay sober for my plans with you later."

"Plans for what?" asked Penelope as she looked at Emily. She turned her head to face Jillian and the grin spoke volumes. "Oh my god, you two are doing it."

Emily burst out laughing, "That was eloquently put Garcia."

"Oh you know subtlety is never my forte, so dish it up E," Garcia demanded excitedly.

Jillian interrupted, "That is my cue to get drinks."

"No you don't Blonde Bombshell," chided Garcia. "I knew something was going on when you actually showed up for a change, so give."

Emily fielded the question, "Jillian and I are dating."

"Oh my god," gasped Garcia. "I'm just ecstatic for you guys."

"We're pretty excited too," added Jillian. "Can I go get our drinks now?"

"Of course you can Hot Lips," answered Garcia with a wave.

Jillian chuckled as she moved away while Garcia drilled Emily for more info.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Four weeks, but I've been in love with Jillian for longer."

"Does she feel the same way sweetie?"

"Yes and I've even met her family."

"Wow that was fast work, I'm impressed."

"We had a few interruptions along the way, so not really."

"Does Hotch and J.J. know?"

"Yes and both are pleased for us."

"You make such a cute couple and I knew you would be intrigued with Jillian's file."

"Oh my god, the woman is a frigging genius and totally amazing," blurted out Emily.

"Are we talking about career here or is that a comment on her personal attributes in bed?"

"Both Miss Nosey."

"That explains the smile on your face and the sparkle in your eyes."

Their conversation came to a halt when Morgan announced lunch was served and the rest of the afternoon was taken up with chatter and laughter.

Emily and Jillian were the first to leave and Jillian was pounced upon by an amorous Emily the second they entered the Suite.

-0-

During the next week, the BA Team was kept busy with a difficult case in New Orleans. Due to the heavy workload Jillian was unable to contact Assistant Director Vaughan or organise placing her Manhattan apartment on the market while Emily had been disappointed not to be able to meet up with Jennifer, as the younger woman and her family had left the previous week bound for California.

It was April 7th when the case was closed and the Team returned to Quantico, only to be asked to take on a new case in Tennessee. The UNSUB was identified and apprehended quickly and when Jillian and Emily arrived back to Fairfield Inn, Jillian's apartment was listed and she flew to New York Saturday morning while Emily drove home then onto her mother's.

Elizabeth Prentiss had summoned her daughter to her home for a long overdue visit. Emily had discussed disclosing her relationship with Jillian while in Tennessee and both agreed it was time the Ambassador knew.

-0-

Emily parked her car in the circular drive of the palatial home and headed for the front door. Her bell ring was answered by Rebecca the maid momentarily, "Good afternoon Miss Prentiss, your mother is waiting for you in the study."

"Thank you Rebecca. How is your family?"

"They are well thank you."

"What kind of mood is mother in?"

The brunette in her early thirties smiled, "She received word of a new posting yesterday and is in high spirits."

"Unfortunately, I will probably change that by the time lunch is over," jested Emily.

"I'll leave you to it," replied a smiling Rebecca.

Emily made her way down the vast hallway and entered the study. Raven haired Elizabeth was seated behind a large wooden desk reading a file. Emily looked at the older version of herself and said, "Hello mother."

Elizabeth glanced up and took in her daughter's jeans, boots and short sleeved sky blue shirt and frowned with disappointment, "You could have made more of an effort with your wardrobe choice Emily."

"And how is that, a dress and high heels?"

"There is no necessity for sarcasm."

"And there is no need for you to criticise my outfit either. I dress so I am comfortable and I thought I was here to visit and not receive your comments of disapproval."

Elizabeth stood up from the hand carved chair, "Emily, you are a beautiful woman and I would like to see you dress up once in a while."

Emily rolled her eyes at the remark she had heard her entire life, "Mom, I'm thirty-eight not ten and can organise my own wardrobe."

"You are never going to attract a man's attention dressed like that."

"I swear to god mother, how many times do I have to tell you I am a lesbian? I thought we had this all sorted the last time I was here. I'm not looking for a man."

Elizabeth shook her head and pursed her lips, "It's time you gave up on the silly notion of having a romantic relationship with Jennifer Jareau and the ridiculous concept of being gay."

Emily threw her hands up in the air, "For your information, I'm not fawning over J.J., but I have already told you that and considering the amount of women I have actually slept with, it's safe to assume I am a lesbian."

"Emily, stop that kind of talk. I won't have it in my home."

"I'm only telling you the truth yet again and if you can't accept that then there is no sense in me being here."

"Why must you berate me because I have such high expectations for you?"

"Jesus Christ, it's always about you. This is my life not yours. Your hopes for me are not mine. I am lucky to have fulfilled most of my dreams and goals, but you can't see my success, only my failures. I don't know why I came here expecting it to be any different than every other visit." Emily turned around and left.

Elizabeth quickly followed down the marble floored hall, "Wait Emily."

Emily stopped and faced her mother, "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm talking up a position in Italy."

"That's a really nice opportunity for you. You'll be able to hob-knob with all your old cohorts again. Have fun Ambassador, but don't expect to hear from me."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Emily's shoulders slumped with defeat, "Mother, I'm done with your bullshit. You'll never accept me for who I am. It was a colossal mistake to come here and think I could tell you all about how I had finally found a wonderful love. Goodbye mother and good luck." She ignored the look of horror on Elizabeth's face and walked purposely out of the house.

-0-

Jillian had just packed the last of her clothing into a suitcase when Emily called. "Hello baby, how did it go?"

Emily told her girlfriend what had happened then said, _"I'm okay with it all, she had a choice."_

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry it turned out that way."

_"I'm not. I've tolerated and excused her crap my entire life and was a fool to think she'd finally accepted my sexuality."_

"Hopefully she'll come around one day."

_"I doubt it honey, but enough about me, how are things with you?"_

"I've just finished packing and the removalists are due soon. I should be home early tomorrow night."

_"Good and you can make me feel better then."_

"I can certainly do that."

_"Did you speak with Vaughn yet?"_

"We are having dinner tonight to discuss my options."

_"That is good news."_

There was a knock on the door and Jillian said, "Got to go Em, love you. I'll call you tonight."

_"I love you too, bye."_

-0-

Emily was sound asleep when Jillian called later that night. "Hello," she answered groggily.

_"Hey baby, sorry it's so late."_

"I don't mind, how was dinner?"

_"Good, Vaughan is looking into available transfers for me. There are a couple of possibilities for me in Washington D.C. and Quantico."_

"That is excellent news honey." Emily heard the sound of traffic in the background, "Where are you Jill?"

_"Two hours out from DC. I finished all my business and was missing you."_

"Ahh that is so sweet and I really miss you."

_"Go back to sleep baby and I'll be there soon."_

"I love you Jill."

_"I love you too, bye."_

Emily was asleep again within seconds and Jillian restarted her engine.

-0-

Jillian moved through the apartment quietly and after putting down her duffle bag, crept into the bedroom. Sneaking into the bathroom, she took a long shower then dried off. Once she settled into bed, the blonde spooned into Emily's back and gently pulled back black hair and kissed the exposed neck.

"Mmm, welcome home honey."

"It's nice to be back. Now go to sleep baby, we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay."

"Pleasant dreams Em."

"Goodnight."

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 10

Emily was wrapped up in Jillian's arms when she woke and was instantly aroused when she felt hard nipples pressed into her back. She groaned softly and kissed the forearm that was resting on her chest.

"Good morning," said a voice in her ear.

"Morning, I didn't realise you were awake."

"I've been laying here trying not to molest you."

"Feel free to carrying on."

"I will in a moment, but first I'd like to discuss what happened with your mother."

"Okay, but I doubt circumstances will change between us."

"I was thinking about the situation on the way home and I'd like to meet her."

Emily rolled onto her back and glared at Jillian, "What good would that do?"

"I want her to see how happy you are and how much I love you. Will you allow me to invite her over for dinner tonight?"

Reaching up, Emily caressed Jillian's face and answered, "Why do you want to do this honey?"

"Because family is important and your mother needs to see how life is for you. Besides, I don't want you to end up regretting severing ties with her someday down the track."

"Okay, I'll call her later, but I make no guarantees."

Jillian smiled broadly, "Thank you. Would you like to take a shower then come back to bed?"

"Yes as long as you get some more sleep afterwards."

"You have a deal baby."

-0-

_"Hello Emily,"_ answered Elizabeth crisply. _"I didn't expect to hear from you."_

"I wasn't intending on calling, but my girlfriend wants to invite you for dinner tonight."

There was an audible gasp on the other end, _"She does?"_

"Yes mother, Jillian doesn't think we should be estranged."

_"I agree with her. I've had time to think and I apologise for my bombastic behaviour yesterday. It's foolish of me to treat you like a child and dismiss your sexual preference as a phase you'll grow out of."_

Emily attempted to keep the shock from her voice, "That is quite the turn around, but I have heard it all before."

_"What you said had an impact and quite frankly, stunned me. Emily, you are my only child and I want what is best for you."_

"I know that, but what is best for me is Jillian and my job. I love her and thank goodness, she loves me."

_"Then I better meet her. What time tonight?"_

"Six thirty."

_"Okay, see you then Emily."_

"Bye." Emily put her cell phone down on the kitchen counter and jumped when she felt two strong arms engulf her.

"That sounded promising and sorry I scared you."

Turning around, Emily pressed into Jillian's naked body, "My mother has done a complete three-sixty."

Jillian slipped hands inside Emily's robe and slowly caressed her lower back, "I'm glad to hear that."

"That feels so good and relaxing."

Jillian lowered her lips to the hollow of Emily's throat and ran her tongue along the cool skin, "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Oh god Jillian," husked a trembling Emily.

Jillian captured her lover's lips hungrily and cupped a right hand over the heat of her mons pubis. Emily pushed into the hand and growled. The moisture between Jillian's thighs increased as she slid two fingers into Emily's wetness. Jillian moaned when Emily moved her left leg and pressed into her centre. Jillian began to undulate against the toned thigh while entering her lover's slick opening.

Emily pulled her mouth away, "Oh god, yes honey."

As Jillian slowly pumped her digits into the tight channel, Emily gripped the fingers with her inner muscles. Jillian continued to push herself against Emily's leg for countless minutes before brushing her thumb over her lover's clitoris. That was all it took for Emily to start to climax.

Jillian panted and pleaded, "Come with me baby."

"Yes ... nearly there ... oh sweet god ... I love you so much."

"Love you too," whimpered Jillian as her body commenced to shudder. She kissed Emily and their orgasms built swiftly as Jillian's fingers pressed up and moved over the sensitive interior dome. She came as Emily tightened around her fingers and held on firmly.

"Dear god Jillian!" exclaimed Emily breathlessly. "You are damn good."

"Let's go back to bed, I'm feeling invigorated."

-0-

Elizabeth Prentiss knocked on the door of her daughter's apartment twenty minutes early and Emily immediately went into panic mode and commenced rifling through her wardrobe, "Shit, I haven't even had a shower yet."

"Relax baby, I'm dressed and will go entertain your mother until you are ready."

Emily grabbed a pair of black trousers and a pink shirt, "Thank you honey."

Jillian kissed her as she moved into the bathroom. Adjusting the hem of her white buttoned shirt, the blonde exited the bedroom and went to the front door.

After checking the spy hole, Jillian opened the door to an immaculately coiffure and tall raven haired visitor. "Good evening Ambassador Prentiss, I'm Jillian Rolston. It's a pleasure to see you. Emily is still getting ready and won't be long."

Elizabeth's brows creased in question, "Yes hello, I'm a little early."

"Please come inside, would you care for a drink Ambassador?"

"Yes thank you, wine would be fine."

Jillian led Elizabeth into the living room and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Emily failed to tell me anything about you Ms Rolston, but you do appear familiar."

"We were introduced at a UN fund raiser in New York six years ago."

With raised brows, Elizabeth asked, "So you work for the government then?"

"Yes ma'am, but I was there as a Federal Bureau Section Chief's date."

"Oh, I don't seem to recall the function."

Jillian handed Elizabeth a glass of red wine, "I believe you are good friends with Erin Strauss."

"Goodness, now I remember. You are an Agent also?"

"Yes ma'am." Jillian sat down in an armchair and smirked faintly.

"I recall Erin was overly fond of you that night and separated from her husband at the time."

Smiling broader, Jillian retorted, "Yes she was, but it was a long time ago."

"I suppose Emily informed you of our disagreement yesterday?"

"She did and has my full support. You have an exceptionally beautiful, intelligent and talented daughter. Emily is extremely efficient at her job and makes a difference to people's lives."

Elizabeth smiled at the passionate statement, "I admire your loyalty to Emily."

"She also has my unreserved love and I know it would make her happy to have you as part of her life."

"You say you love her?"

"Unconditionally with all my heart ma'am."

"After Emily left yesterday, I thought about what she had said and I realised I need to let her live her life her way and stop interfering. It won't happen overnight, but I want to be accepting of her lifestyle and get to know the real Emily."

"Being here tonight is a good start," said a relieved Jillian.

"I suppose I better get to know you as well."

"I'd like that and I'll gladly answer questions you may have."

"Do you work with Emily?"

"I have for the past two months. My secondment with the BAU ends next month."

"You are not with the Quantico or D.C. Office?"

"No ma'am, I was previously assigned to a New York Field Office."

"Hence your involvement with Erin I assume?"

"Yes ma'am and I intend transferring here as soon as possible."

Elizabeth nodded slightly, "Have you always been gay?"

"For as long as I can remember ma'am."

"Are your parents aware?"

"Yes and they are very encouraging, as is my brother and his family. Adrian is a Manhattan Assistant District Attorney and has been married for ten years. My father is an Engineer with NASA and my mother a Professor at Jacksonville University. I have a four year old nephew and a two year old niece. They have all met Emily and simply adore her. She is excellent with children."

"She has met your entire family?"

"Yes and made quite the impression."

"As they did with me," announced Emily as she walked into the room. "Hello mother."

"Hello Emily. Your girlfriend has been telling me a little about herself."

Emily kissed Jillian on the top of the head before taking a seat next to her mother on the couch, "Oh Jillian will leave out the best parts because she's rather modest."

"That's my cue to see to dinner," declared Jillian while standing. "Do you want a wine Emily?"

"Yes please honey."

Once Jillian went to the kitchen, Elizabeth remarked, "You certainly have good taste Emily, Jillian is spectacular and very well mannered."

Emily's eyes glazed over, "Yes she is."

"I am going to work at being a better parent."

"I'm glad to hear that and I'm pleased you are here."

"I've met Jillian before at a fund raiser."

"Was she with Erin Strauss?"

"Yes, so you know all about that?"

"Yes, Jillian told me."

Elizabeth studied her daughter and noted, "You know, I've never seen you smile so often."

"That's because you've never seen me in this environment."

Jillian returned and handed Emily a drink, "Dinner is ready."

-0-

During the meal, Elizabeth spoke of her upcoming return to Italy and she was impressed when Jillian asked her questions in fluent Italian. She finished her wine then noted, "I can see why my daughter fell in love with you Jillian; you are a most intriguing person."

"The same can be said of Emily," countered Jillian as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

The evening drew to a close a little after ten-thirty and Elizabeth surprised Emily by hugging her and saying she approved of Jillian. Once she left, Emily and Jillian prepared for bed then dissected the visit before making love and falling asleep.

-0-


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Do you have a minute?" inquired Hotch as Jillian entered her office.

"Sure, is there a case you want me to look at?"

"No, I just wanted to discuss a matter with you in private."

"Come on in and close the door."

Hotch did then took a seat in front of the desk, "I've just been talking with Erin Strauss."

"I hope it was good news," taunted Jillian as she sat down behind her desk.

"It was. Strauss informed me the unit's budget has been increased and I could assign another Agent to the BA Team."

"That's wonderful news Hotch."

"Do you happen to know of anyone with profiling experience who would be interested?"

"Gee, I don't know," answered Jillian with a wry grin. "I'd have to think about it."

Hotch laughed at her antics, "The job is yours if you want it Jillian."

"You know I do and thank you."

"Don't thank me. You have proven to be quite the asset to the Unit. I'll make an official announcement at the morning briefing."

"All right and this really is excellent news."

"You may want to inform Emily in private," suggested Hotch as he got to his feet.

"That's a very good idea." Jillian waited for her boss to leave before calling Emily's desk phone.

_"BAU, Agent Prentiss speaking."_

"Hello Agent, do you have a moment to join me in my office?"

_"I certainly do, be there shortly."_

Within seconds, Emily appeared in Jillian's doorway, "Is there a problem?"

"No, everything is great. Hotch offered me a position with the Team."

Emily frowned, "Isn't J.J. coming back?"

"Yes, it just means I'll be a full time profiler. The Unit's received a boost to funding."

A smile spread across Emily's face, "Oh that is terrific news."

"Aaron's making the announcement at the nine o'clock briefing."

"I think I better take my girlfriend out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"I think you should and maybe you'll get lucky afterwards."

Emily chuckled at the notion, "I'm always lucky with you and I better get back to my paperwork before I do something utterly inappropriate in your office."

"That's a smart move Prentiss."

The couple had the company of the entire Team later that evening to celebrate and when Emily and Jillian arrived home at Emily's apartment, Jillian called her family with the news while Emily spoke with her mother.

-0-

The last month of Jillian's secondment passed with a series of new cases and she and Emily spent the weekend in Titusville with Malcolm and Maureen. Monday morning found Jennifer welcomed back with copious vacation photos being passed around in the break room and tales of adventures.

Jillian paid close attention to Emily's reactions with Jennifer and berated herself for being jealous on several occasions. She broached the subject with Emily later that night after they settled into bed. Emily cuddled into Jillian's chest as was her habit and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" asked Jillian.

"Yes, it was a hectic day."

"Jennifer didn't seem too surprised to see me this morning."

"She knew about your appointment."

"I gathered that. Did Hotch tell her?"

"No, I did."

"Oh, I wasn't aware you had spoken."

Emily tilted back her head and looked at the blonde, "Are you telling me you are annoyed?"

"No, just surprised you didn't mention it."

"Honey, I didn't think it warranted discussion. I called J.J. with the good news the day after you told me."

"I'm sorry Emily I'm sounding like a jealous dick."

Emily smiled, "Yes you are and there is no need for you to feel that way. I'm totally committed to you and our relationship, but I do love J.J. as a close friend."

"I know, it's just that I saw you looking so happy when she kissed you hello."

"Jillian, it was a friendly kiss."

"I'm being silly Em, just forget it and go to sleep. We are both tired and I need to chill."

Emily reached behind and turned off the lamp, "You are the only woman I'm in love with Jillian."

Jillian took her into her arms, "I love you, goodnight." She lay awake for some time wondering where her insecurities were coming from. She finally drifted into a dream about Emily and slept soundly until the alarm reverberated the following morning.

-0-


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 12

Jennifer selected a request for assistance on two cases and Hotch split the Team into two and sent David, Jillian and Morgan to Kentucky while he, Jennifer, Spencer and Emily departed for Buffalo.

Jillian phoned Emily from her hotel that night and was disappointed when the call went directly to voice mail. "Hey Agent Prentiss, just calling to say hello and tell you I missed you today. Talk to you soon."

After dining with David and Derek at a local diner, Jillian returned to her room and went to bed. She still hadn't heard from Emily after two more days and ended up texting Hotch.

He immediately called her,_ "Hi Jillian."_

"Hey Aaron, is there a reason why I haven't heard from Emily?"

_"I thought she had spoken to you. We got back from Buffalo yesterday."_

Alarm bells went off and Jillian hesitantly asked, "Did anything out of the ordinary happen with the case?"

_"No, it was a fairly simple series of missing persons. The UNSUB was located swiftly without too much investigation required."_

"Okay, thanks Aaron."

_"Jillian, I am certain there is a simple explanation."_

"I'm sure you're right, goodnight."

_"Goodnight."_

Jillian closed her phone and paced the room for several minutes. She stopped moving and dialled Emily's apartment number. When Jennifer answered, she hung up and swore loudly, "Shit!" Her cell phone sounded straight away with Emily's number and she responded, "Hello."

_"Why did you hang up on J.J.?"_

"I didn't want to interrupt. Obviously you have been too busy to call me or return any of my messages the past three days."

_"Jillian, don't jump to conclusions. It's not what you think."_

"I'm listening."

_"I can't talk right now. I'll call you when I can."_ She disconnected before Jillian could reply.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jillian snapped out before phoning Garcia.

_"Hey Blonde Bombshell, what can I do for you?"_

"Hello, do you have any idea what is going on with Emily and Jennifer?"

_"Uhm ... no, I don't know anything."_

"Shit Penelope, that didn't sound very convincing."

_"Look, I don't want to be caught up in the middle, but J.J. and Henry are staying with Emily at her apartment."_

The news floored Jillian and her heart ripped apart, "Okay Garcia, I appreciate you being candid."

_"Sweetie, that's all I know. Emily and J.J. haven't spoken to me since yesterday."_

"All right."

_"Jillian, it doesn't mean anything is going on between them."_

"Then why is there the need for all the secrecy?"

_"I have no idea, but I am going to talk to Emily tomorrow."_

"She won't talk to me, so I guess that says it all."

_"It may not."_

There was a loud bang on the door and Morgan shouted, "JILL, WE HAVE TO GET MOVING; WE GOT A LEAD."

"I have to go, bye," declared Jillian while opening the door to Derek and ending the call.

"The local cops received a call with information on our suspect's location," he announced.

"Okay, give me a second to grab my gear."

-0-

Garcia walked up to Emily as she was pouring a mug of coffee from the machine, "You and I need to talk."

"What about?"

"Do you realise your girlfriend is worried sick about you and is convinced you are having an affair with J.J.?"

Emily's eyes lowered to the floor and Garcia snarled, "Oh for Christ's sake Emily, don't you dare tell me you are that stupid."

With tears rolling down her face, Emily sobbed, "J.J. kissed me."

"Say what!" exclaimed an unbelieving blonde.

"She told me in Buffalo she was suspicious of Will and was convinced he was being unfaithful. She was in my room and extremely upset. I comforted her and told her not to assume anything without proof. The next second she kissed me then asked if she and Henry could stay with me until she sorted it out with Will."

"Holy fuck Prentiss! Was it a friendly kiss or a full on kiss?"

"It was full on."

"Did you reciprocate?"

"Yes and I don't know how to tell Jillian."

"You need to tell her something before you lose her."

"Her last girlfriend cheated on her," cried Emily woefully.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Did you do anything else with J.J.?"

"No, it was just that one kiss."

"What has J.J. said about it?"

"Nothing, she pretends like it didn't happen."

"Oh Prentiss, what a god damn cluster fuck you've gotten yourself into. How do you feel?"

"I'm worried Jillian won't forgive me and I'm so in love with her."

"Then you better do some fast talking and hope she will listen."

"I'll call her now and thanks for the kick up the butt."

"If you don't make this sorry situation right, there'll be plenty more to follow."

Garcia stormed out of the break room and Emily called Jillian. She was notified the cell was either turned off or out of service range.

-0-


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 13

Jillian, David and Derek met up with Lexington Police a block away from the house identified as being owned by the suspect's girlfriend. Ethan Jackson, thirty-seven, had been on the run since becoming the FBI Agents' main person of interest two days earlier.

After extensive interviewing, it was discovered motor mechanic Jackson was seeing Bianca Roswell and she had recently relocated. The address of her new home had finally been established through work records.

As the Senior Agent, David Rossi took control of the planned entry into Roswell's house. After issuing instructions to Detectives and Uniformed Officers, David directed them to take up their strategic positions around the modest home and await the signal to breach en masse.

Jillian retrieved her cell phone and turned it off. Once she had returned it to her belt, she secured her vest then withdrew her Glock 26. She stealthily approached the house in company with Dave and Derek on either side of her.

Once everyone acknowledged they were in position via radio, Rossi knocked on the front door, "Open up, Federal Agents! We have a warrant for the arrest of Ethan Jackson."

His announcement was met with silence. On the count of three, Rossi kicked the front door in and gave the order for the other officers to enter.

"BIANCA ROSWELL AND ETHAN JACKSON SHOW YOURSELVES WITH YOUR HANDS UP," shouted Rossi as officers appeared through the back door.

As the FBI Agents entered the living room to the right, they saw Jackson sitting on the sofa with a small revolver pressed to the side of the head of a visibly upset Roswell.

Seven guns were aimed at Jackson as Ross reasoned, "This is not the way to go Jackson. Lower your weapon and we can all walk out of here safely."

Roswell continued to cry uncontrollably and Jackson turned his head towards Rossi.

"Guess you figured it all out," he acknowledged calmly.

"Yes we did, but you need to end it now. You have nowhere to go, so just put the gun down on the floor then kick it towards me."

"Please Ethan, do as he says," pleaded Roswell. "I don't know what you've done, but this is not you."

Jackson leaned over into Roswell right ear, "That's where you are wrong. I killed three women because they said no to me."

Roswell screamed then went limp as she fainted. In reaction, Jackson turned and aimed at Rossi. Shots rang out and Jackson slumped onto the floor in a pool of blood.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Rossi and the room went eerily quiet.

Morgan stepped forward and kicked the revolver out of Jackson's hand. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. "He's done," he declared without emotion.

Rossi radioed for an ambulance then said, "Rolston, check on the girlfriend."

Jillian took two steps forward before collapsing onto the carpet. Her vision faded as she heard Rossi holler, "AGENT DOWN!"

-0-

Jennifer followed Emily into the break room and asked, "How you doing?"

"I'm just great. My girlfriend thinks I'm cheating on her and I can't contact her. Oh and my best friend kissed me."

"Look, I'm sorry I did that. My emotions were all over the place and you were being so sweet."

Anger rose within the brunette, "Sweet? I was comforting you because you were so upset about your boyfriend. I wasn't putting a move on you."

"I know that Emily and I'm so sorry I screwed everything up."

Sighing, Emily hoped her next statement was true, "It's all right, it's salvageable."

Hotch rushed into the room, "Emily, you need to come with me immediately. J.J. you are in charge, I'll explain later."

"No problem Hotch," replied J.J. with a nod.

"Let's go," directed Hotch as he led Emily to the locker room. "Grab your kit; we take off from the airstrip in ten minutes."

Assuming they had a new case, Emily did as instructed and raced out of the room without question.

-0-

As the jet levelled off, Hotch reached over and picked up Emily's left hand, "I want you to listen very carefully to what I am about to say."

"Hotch, what is this all about?"

"We are on the way to Lexington."

"Do the others need assistance with their case?"

"No, the UNSUB was identified, located and killed when he fired on Rossi."

Emily's eyes widened with apprehension, "Is Dave all right?"

"Dave is fine."

"So why are we needed there?"

"I'm trying to tell you Emily, but you keep interrupting."

Emily suddenly understood by the pained expression on Hotch's face, "Oh dear god no. Aaron, please don't say it." She pulled her hand away and unbuckled her seatbelt. Standing up on unsteady legs, she moved into the open space of the aisle and started to cry.

Aaron got out of his seat and stopped her movement by placing his hands on the front of her shoulders. He locked onto sad eyes and explained, "Jillian was shot twice by the subject."

"No Aaron, I don't want to hear it," protested Emily vehemently through her tears.

The older Agent's eyes filled with tears. He pulled Emily into his arms and whispered, "You need to know."

"I don't want to," wailed Emily pitifully.

Hotch's' heart broke as he listened to his friend's tortured agony. A few minutes later, he continued, "Emily, she was struck in the left shoulder and the neck."

"Oh dear god not Jillian."

"Her jugular was pierced and she lost a lot of blood at the scene."

Emily slipped from Hotch's embrace and fell to her knees.

"She went into surgery thirty minutes ago."

Looking up as Aaron knelt down, Emily was almost too afraid to ask, "Is she still alive?"

"As of my last conversation with Dave, yes, but her chances are very slim."

Buoyed by the comment, Emily reasoned, "Slim is better than none. I have to get to her and tell her the truth."

"The truth about what?"

Emily disclosed what had happened in between bouts of crying.

"You'll have that opportunity," reassured Aaron.

"I hope you are right. Her family need to be notified."

"Already taken care of; I've sent Reid ahead to accompany them from the airport."

"That's good, they will appreciate that." Emily stood up and reached for some tissues. "Okay, I need to pull myself together and stop blubbering."

Rising off the floor, Aaron hugged her again, "Jillian will need you to be strong."

"Yes and thanks for being here for me."

"Anytime. Will you be okay if I call J.J. now and update her?"

"Yes, I'm fine now and Garcia will have to be informed."

"Morgan volunteered to call her."

"He is a good friend," reflected Emily as she sat down.

Aaron made his call and Jennifer immediately phoned Emily.

_"Are you okay?"_

"I'm doing all right, but I think I'm still in shock."

_"That's to be expected. She'll make it through honey, she is strong."_

"Oh god, I hope you are right, she means everything to me."

_"I'm really sorry Jillian has been hurt."_

"Thank you and I'll let you know what happens."

_"Okay, bye."_

Despite her best effort, Emily wept all the way to Lexington.

-0-

David and Derek were both asleep in armchairs in the surgical waiting area when Hotch and Emily entered. Deciding not to wake them, the new arrivals sat down and waited.

An hour later, Reid joined them with an anxious and distraught Malcolm and Maureen.

As Emily embraced them she cried then introduced Aaron. Rossi and Morgan woke and she presented them too. Hotch asked Rossi for a breakdown of events as Morgan and Reid went to purchase coffee.

When Rossi finished, Hotch asked, "What was Jillian's condition before she went into theatre?"

"She was barely holding on. Her blood loss was significant, she went into hypovolemic shock and there was no time to waste. Doctor Brookes told us Jillian would need blood transfusions, so we all donated. Captain Greer should be here soon to check in."

"Yes, he called me before I left the office."

The small group settled into chairs and waited for medical news. Emily was holding onto Maureen's hand tightly and jumped to her feet when she spotted a dark blue scrubs attired man walk towards them.

Everyone stood as the surgeon began, "Hello, I'm Doctor Crawford. Do we have Jillian's next of kin here?"

"We're her parents," answered Malcolm while reaching for his wife's hand. "How is she doing?"

"I won't lie about the severity of her condition, Jillian is struggling. The next twenty-four hours will be critical for her, but she has already proven she is a fighter. Her heart arrested twice during surgery due to low blood pressure, but hopefully her body will recover with time."

"What about her injuries Doctor?" inquired Malcolm.

"We were able to repair the damage to her jugular, but there was some trauma to the vocal chords. She won't be able to talk for at least two weeks until the injuries have healed. The wound to her shoulder will mend with no residual long term impairment, but may require some physiotherapy."

"That is a relief," commented Malcolm in a croaky voice.

"As I said before, the next twenty-four hours will be crucial. Jillian has been moved to ICU for close monitoring and the fact she is heavily sedated. Her body needs to repair itself and rest is vital. ICU is on the floor above if you would like to go up. Visitors will be limited to two at a time and a nurse will come into the waiting room when Jillian has been settled in."

Malcolm shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome and I suggest you all get some sleep after you visit."

The surgeon departed and the group sombrely headed for the lift. As Hotch pressed the call button, the doors opened and Captain Greer stepped out of the car. After greetings, Hotch and Rossi stayed behind to talk to him while the others went ahead to the Intensive Care Unit.

-0-

It was 15:10 when a nurse opened the door and announced the first two visitors could follow her. Maureen and Malcolm passed through the doorway holding hands.

Hotch put his arm around Emily and asked, "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay. As long as Jillian is all right, I am fine."

"The doctor sounded positive with most of what he told us."

"Yeah he did. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it."

"Come on, she is too "kick ass" not to."

Emily smiled for the first time in hours and felt some degree of hopefulness, "Yes she is." She allowed everyone else to visit Jillian before going in. She kept a clamp on her emotions until she saw Jillian lying in the bed hooked up to monitors and tubes. The tears fell while she stood to the side of the bed and kissed the blonde's clammy forehead. "I love you so much Jill. You need to fight so I can tell you about what happened between J.J. and me. I'm so sorry I hurt you with my silence, but please know I love you and want to be with you." Emily continued to whisper to Jillian for ten more minutes before leaving.

Hotch had arranged Hotel rooms for Jillian's parents and Emily and the ride to the Hotel was quiet. After checking in Emily said goodnight then went straight to bed.

Lying on the double bed fifteen minutes later, she called Jennifer with news then slipped into an emotionally exhausted slumber.

-0-

After eating breakfast with her colleagues and Jillian's parents, Emily was anxious to get to the hospital. Hotch drove one vehicle while Morgan the other. When the group entered the hospital, Maureen took hold of Emily's hand.

"Can we talk in private before we go up?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Let's go out into the garden area," the older woman suggested. She led Emily towards a bench seat and they both sat down. "What happened between you and Jill? She called a few nights ago and said you had betrayed her with J.J."

Emily broke down and confessed all to Maureen. "The kiss didn't mean a thing; it was purely an emotional reaction on J.J.'s behalf because of all the trouble with Will. I'm not in love with her. Jillian is the only one for me and I was wrong to avoid speaking with her."

"Emily, you are an intelligent woman, surely you must have known Jillian would have been hurt by your non-communication with her?"

"I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I panicked because I felt so guilty."

"It took a lot of courage for my daughter to fall in love again and this situation needs to be resolved."

"I swear to god, I'm going to make it all right. I love her too much to lose her."

"She loves you too Emily, but you need to talk it over with her as soon as possible."

"I plan to and thanks for the chat."

With tear filled eyes, Maureen frowned, "Jillian was heartbroken by Julia's adultery, but this situation absolutely shattered her."

"Oh Maureen, I feel so god damn bad for what I've put her through."

Hugging the younger woman, Maureen countered, "You'll have the opportunity to make amends and our girl is going to be just fine."

Emily cried in the arms of the woman she had come to respect and love over the past few months and welcomed her comfort.

-0-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 14

Jillian slowly prised her eyelids apart after listening to her parents talk about their trip to the hospital.

"Hello love," greeted Maureen in a voice wracked with emotion. "Don't try to speak. You're in the ICU ward at Lexington General and have damage to your vocal chords. You've been asleep for twenty-four hours because you lost so much blood and your body needed to heal."

Tears rolled from the corners of Jillian's eyes and down the side of her face. Her mother extracted two tissues from the box on the nearest table and dabbed them away.

"You are going to be just fine. Your father is here with you. I'll just move out of the way so you can see him."

Malcolm moved forward and kissed Jillian on the forehead, "You gave us all a mighty big scare my girl. You have some worried friends outside who will come in to visit you shortly. Adrian and Josie are on their way to see you and they both send their love and will see you in the morning. The doctor said you will be moved to a private room then. Your mother and I will leave now so the others can spend a little time with you before they head back to Quantico. Emily is anxious to see you."

The monitor to the right of the bed immediately went into alarm and a doctor and nurse came rushing in.

"What's going on?" demanded a panicky Malcolm as he stepped out of the way and watched as his daughter lost consciousness.

"Her blood pressure's too low," explained the doctor while administering a drug into one of the numerous IV lines.

Maureen held Malcolm's hand as the alarm stopped and Jillian came to.

"Welcome back Jillian," soothed Doctor Keller.

Jillian nodded in acknowledgement and Maureen moved in closer.

She smoothed away damp strands of blonde hair off Jillian's forehead, "It's okay darling, just relax and I'll tell Emily to wait to talk to you about things when you are feeling stronger."

Dipping her head, Jillian gave her mother a weak smile. Her parents left several minutes later and Maureen immediately took Emily aside while Hotch and Morgan entered the ward.

Emily hung her head in an attempt to stem the flow of tears, "She doesn't want to see me, does she?"

"I don't think it is a good idea at this time. Her blood pressure dropped and she passed out when Malcolm mentioned your name. It's not my place to tell her the truth, but for now, it's best for her recovery if she is not upset."

"I understand. I have to head back with the others anyway. Tell Jillian I love her and will visit soon," responded a totally dejected Emily.

"I will and I'm sure it will only be a couple of days before she is stronger."

-0-

Hotch, Emily, Reid, Rossi and Morgan flew back to Quantico later that afternoon while Adrian and Josie arrived at the airport. Maureen sat with the sleeping Jillian and waited for Malcolm to return with their son and daughter in-law.

An hour passed before Jillian groaned with pain and stirred awake. Upon opening her eyes, she saw her mother and reached for her.

"Hey there honey."

Jillian smiled and tapped Maureen's watch.

"It's ten past six Saturday night Jill. Your father is collecting Adrian and Josie from the airport."

With a nod, Jillian closed her eyes and drifted off. She continued to sleep throughout the night while her family took turns to sit with her.

The following morning, Doctor Keller decided to keep Jillian in ICU for another day and on Monday afternoon, she was transferred to a private room. Once she was settled into bed, she was happy to be able to tolerate sitting up.

Emily called Maureen later that night and asked about Jillian's condition. The Team was asked to look into a case in Georgetown, Texas and Emily would be unable to return to Lexington, but did promise to phone for an update every night.

-0-

On Wednesday morning, Jillian's temperature spiked dramatically due to an infection in her shoulder wound. She was treated with antibiotics, but her recovery received a serious setback. Adrian and Josie flew home Thursday and Malcolm showed up for his visit carrying a small whiteboard and a packet of markers in assorted colours. After placing the roll-away table in front of Jillian, he explained, "Now you can communicate."

Jillian picked up the felt tip pen with a shaky right hand and slowly wrote, "Love you both, thank you for being here."

She asked a lot of questions about her injuries and when Malcolm left the room for some coffee, Maureen declared, "That's enough for today honey, you are getting too tired. Your father and I will see you in the morning." The older blonde stood and kissed her daughter goodbye. She left the room and met Malcolm outside in the hallway, "Jillian is nearly asleep love and I'm beat."

"All right, we can have an early night for a change."

The couple walked to the lift and Malcolm asked, "When is Emily going to show up and tell Jillian the truth?"

"I don't know darling, the Team is still in Georgetown."

"I'm just tempted to tell Jill myself."

"Don't, it has to be Emily who tells her."

"I know, but our daughter is heartbroken and she doesn't need to be."

"I'm well aware of that, but you've seen for yourself how upset she gets when Emily's name is mentioned."

"I know, but it not fair on her to be kept from the real facts of the situation."

"I agree, but for her to forgive Emily, it has to come from the source and not second hand from us."

Malcolm grudgingly assented to not mention Emily in front of Jillian again and the pair stepped into the elevator car and headed back to their hotel.

-0-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 15

It was Friday night and pouring down rain when Jennifer opened the door to the hotel room she was sharing with Emily.

The raven haired Agent was sitting up in her bed perusing a folder when she looked up, "Great night for a storm. How did the media conference go?"

Jennifer took off her saturated all weather FBI jacket and hung it up on the hook beside the door, "Everyone was asking when we would be making an arrest."

"Well once we track down our suspect's whereabouts, they'll have their answer," sniped Emily.

The blonde entered the bathroom and took a shower. Ten minutes later she slipped into her bed and Emily turned off the light.

"I spoke to Will this afternoon," shared Jennifer as she settled into a comfortable position.

"How did that go?"

"Considering I actually answered his call, he was very apologetic and relieved to talk to me."

"That sounds promising."

"He explained everything."

"So, was he unfaithful?"

"No, he swears the woman he had been calling was an old colleague from New Orleans and nothing untoward was going on."

"And you believed him?" enquired a sceptical Emily.

"Yes, he cried the entire time."

"If you are convinced then I'm happy for you."

"I can't thank you enough for putting me and Henry up?"

"That's what friends are for J.J."

"I'm sorry I kissed you and caused trouble between you and Jillian."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"My emotions were wrecked over Will and I just needed to forget for a moment. You were so tender with me and I just wanted to feel something other than hurt. When you looked at me with love in your eyes, I knew that all those long glances from you over the years were more than friendly. It was selfish of me to kiss you and play on those past feelings of yours. If I hadn't suddenly remembered Jillian, I would have pressed for more. I wanted to hurt Will, but realised it was you I was hurting."

A sharp ache gripped Emily's heart and all she could think about was how much pain she had caused Jillian.

"How is Jillian doing?" Jennifer inquired after several minutes of silence.

"The infection is under control, but her recovery has been impeded."

"That's a shame about the set back. Hopefully you'll be able to see her soon."

"I hope so too, I miss her terribly."

"You love her very much, don't you?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"I'm glad you found her and I believe it will all work out."

-0-

It was Monday when Jillian opened her eyelids after she was woken by Doctor Keller.

"Sorry to disturb you Jillian, but I need to remove your surgical drains and Nurse Richards is going to remove your catheter. I'd like to try getting you up this morning."

Jillian nodded in agreement and closed her eyes as the doctor and nurse set to work. The dressings on her neck and shoulder were replaced with waterproof patches then Doctor Keller transcribed a couple of notes onto the patient's chart

"I'll look at removing your cannula this afternoon, so you can have a shower," explained the auburn haired doctor. "Your wounds are healing well now and I'd like to place you on oral medications."

With a "thumbs up" signal, Jillian smiled.

After a breakfast consisting of Jell-O and vanilla ice cream, Jillian drifted back to sleep while she awaited her parents' arrival.

-0-

The hospital room was in darkness when Jillian opened her eyes. Her parents had long gone, so she was surprised to make out the silhouette of someone sitting in the corner armchair. Still unable to talk without discomfort, she tapped the light control on the bed remote. She blinked several times as her vision adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"It's only me," announced Emily quietly. She stood and approached the left side of the bed. With red rimmed eyes, she glanced down at Jillian and smiled.

Jillian frantically reached for the whiteboard and pen. She angrily wrote, **"Leave me alone."**

Emily read the words, "No, not until I say what needs to be said."

**"NO, JUST FUCK OFF!"** scribed Jillian swiftly.

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm finished. J.J. is not my lover. She suspected Will was having an affair and asked to stay with me while she sorted herself out."

Jillian wrote slower, **"Why didn't you just tell me that in the beginning?"**

"I had every intention of telling you, but once J.J. arrived at the hotel in Buffalo after arguing with Will on the phone, she was upset and I comforted her."

Jillian wiped the board clean and waited with pursed lips and a deadly scowl.

"J.J. was very emotionally distraught and she kissed me."

A pout formed on Jillian's face and her eyes filled with tears while she scribed, **"Did you kiss her back?"**

Emily's brown orbs flooded with waterworks, "Yes, but I didn't feel anything but guilt and didn't know how to tell you."

Jillian's writing was sluggish and lighter, "You have told me, now leave."

"Jillian, please don't send me away. I love you so much. I've been worried sick about you for two weeks. I'll do anything to make us right again."

"How long did the kiss last?"

"Two seconds and I'm so sorry."

"Did you want to kiss her first?"

"Hell no!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you with every part of my body and we are meant to be together. I've been absolutely miserable without you. I was devastated when I thought you'd been killed."

Jillian's writing was heavier and her arm was tiring, "**You broke my heart!"**

"I know I did honey and that's what hurts the most."

**"How long were you sitting in that chair?"**

"Six hours."

**"Are you tired?"**

"Extremely, but I wanted to watch over you."

**"Do you admit you should have called me immediately about Jennifer?"**

"Yes Jillian, my only excuse is I panicked."

**"If I forgive you, will you promise never to keep anything from me again?"**

"Yes my darling, I promise."

With a shaking hand, Jillian wrote, "I love you and I have an eidetic memory, so I will remember your exact words. That is the only thing I have kept from you."

Smiling through her sobs, Emily replied, "You are everything to me Jillian and I kind of figured that out about your recall a while ago."

"Good, now get into bed and let me hold you. I've missed you so much." Jillian put the pen and board on the table and pushed it to the side.

Emily cried harder as she settled in beside the patient. Her arm draped over the blonde's waist and she buried her face into Jillian's tee shirt. "I thought I'd lost you twice, I love you so much honey."

"Love you too," whispered Jillian in a rough voice.

Emily sat up and stared at her girlfriend, "You can talk?"

"First time, hurts."

"Ssh my darling, don't over exert yourself."

Jillian grinned then nodded.

Tenderly, Emily kissed the hollow of Jillian's throat and vowed, "I'll always love you."

With soft caresses to her back, Jillian lulled Emily into sleep and contently listened to her shallow breathes before joining her in slumber.

-0-

Emily's need to urinate woke her and she gently got off the bed to use the bathroom. Along the way, she picked up her toiletries bag from her travel bag and crept into the ensuite.

When she returned, Jillian was awake and receiving medication from a grey haired nurse.

"Good morning," she said while checking Jillian's vitals.

"Morning, I hope it was okay that I slept in Jillian's bed last night."

"It's fine and it certainly didn't harm the patient," replied the woman in her mid-fifties. "I'm just about the help Jillian into the shower if you'd like to go get yourself some breakfast?"

"That sounds good." Emily leaned down and kissed Jillian's cheek, "I'll be back shortly."

With her customary nod, Jillian smiled.

-0-

Emily returned to the room to find Jillian sitting in an armchair and scooping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream from a bowl.

"Ice cream for breakfast," noted Emily with a grin. "That's different."

"Green Jell-O too."

Kneeling at the side of Jillian's chair, Emily slowly kissed the blonde's cheek, "I was so scared."

Putting down her spoon, Jillian reached for her girlfriend's hand, "When do you need to get back?"

"Next Monday."

Jillian picked up the whiteboard and wrote, "If the infection continues to heal, I'll be out of here by Friday."

A smiling Emily started to cry and Jillian pulled her closer. They stayed in that position until Malcolm and Maureen arrived.

Both were delighted to see their daughter sitting up and more than relieved to see she had reconciled with Emily.

Emily stayed with Jillian 24/7 until she was discharged on Friday. She invited Jillian's parents to stay with them at the apartment which they happily agreed to.

-0-

Jillian was slightly unsteady on her feet as she entered Emily's home and the brunette placed an arm around the too slim midriff.

"Just take your time honey," she coaxed. "Where would you like to settle?"

"Couch please," replied Jillian in her gravelly voice.

"Malcolm, you'll find the guest room second door on the right and the bathroom is the first room."

"I'll organise us some dinner," offered Maureen while stepping into the living room on the left.

"Takeout menus are on the fridge," directed Emily as Jillian lowered herself onto the couch.

"I'm looking forward to sleeping in your bed tonight," Jillian whispered while her hand caressed along Emily's leg.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat and forced out a reply, "Oh honey, me too."

After three weeks of not being intimate with Jillian, Emily was on edge and it was beginning to show. Jillian had noticed the longing looks and subtle touches and was eager to make love, but was still restricted in her movements. The sutures had been removed from her wounds, but any sudden twisting or exertion caused her some discomfort.

Emily, on the other hand, was too frightened to initiate anything in fear of causing Jillian pain. She was about to say so when Maureen called to her from the kitchen. Looking down, she asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes baby."

"I'll be right back." Emily arrived in the kitchen and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to tell you I ordered Chinese with soup for Jillian."

"She'll be happy with that."

Malcolm joined them and commented, "You have a lovely apartment Emily."

"Thanks, did you find everything?"

"Yes thanks."

"Jillian looks tired from the flight," remarked Maureen with concern.

Emily patted the woman's hand, "She'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

"I think we all will," agreed Malcolm tiredly.

-0-

After eating, Emily assisted Jillian to their bedroom, "Do you want to shower?"

"Yes please."

Emily left Jillian in the bathroom while she secured the apartment and turned on the alarm system at the front door.

Jillian was lying in bed when she returned, so she took a quick shower. She exited the bathroom wearing grey pyjama bottoms and a white tee shirt seven minutes later.

Once she was settled in bed, Jillian nuzzled into her side, "Thank you for looking after me."

"It's my pleasure baby."

"You have such terrific breasts and I want you so much Emily."

"I want you too, but the doctor said we have to wait another week."

Jillian groaned in frustration, "I know and any sudden movement still hurts, but couldn't we compromise?"

Emily giggled softly, "I don't think so baby. Once I kiss you, I'll not be able to stop and I don't want to hurt you."

Jillian gingerly rolled onto her back, "Okay, I guess I just have to ignore how horny I am."

"You and me both honey," complained Emily with a huff.

"Goodnight baby," said Jillian before closing her eyes.

Emily turned off the lamp and held Jillian's hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"So why do I feel like shit?"

"You are frustrated as much as I am and want release."

"I guess so."

"Are you pouting?"

"Yes."

Jillian chuckled, "It's so cute when you do that."

"Go to sleep honey."

Jillian did, but Emily lay awake for some time tossing and turning before fatigue won out.

-0-

Jillian found her mother in the kitchen the next morning making pancakes and she immediately hugged her, "Morning mom."

"Good morning, you look and sound brighter."

"I feel better after a good night's sleep."

"Is Emily up?"

"No, I left her to sleep. She thrashed around for a while last night."

Maureen noted the blush on her daughter's cheeks, "Oh I see, a little perturbed are we?"

"We both are mom."

"I'm sure you'll work it out in time."

Jillian giggled then pinched a pancake from the stack then she shared breakfast with her parents before they left for the grocery store. Afterwards, she made her way to the bedroom and slid back into bed.

Emily groaned and tossed an arm over Jillian's hip, "You smell like blueberry pancakes."

"Mom made them for breakfast and they were great," replied Jillian before she gingerly pressed into Emily. "We left you some."

"I suppose I better get up then."

"I'll help you in the shower."

"Oh not you don't," chided Emily as she leapt out of bed.

"You are absolutely no fun at all Prentiss."

"Neither is a cold shower."

"I had one earlier," retorted Jillian as she left the bed sluggishly then the room.

"Shit!" mumbled Emily as she collected her clothes. After a very long shower, she located Jillian sitting out on the balcony. Dipping her head, Emily kissed the top of the blonde's head, "It's nice out here."

"Yes, the fresh air is wonderful. Mom and dad went grocery shopping."

"I'll just grab some breakfast. Do you need anything?"

"Just you baby."

Wrapping her arms carefully around Jillian's shoulders, Emily said, "You'll always have me."

"Em, you can hold me tighter, I won't break."

In reply, Emily pressed her lips to Jillian's and kissed her thoroughly before going into the kitchen.

The couple spent a quiet weekend with Malcolm and Maureen with an occasional visit from work colleagues and friends.

-0-


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 16

Malcolm flew out early Monday morning and Emily returned to work. For the next three days, she was out of state on a case and called Jillian every night.

As the week progressed, Jillian's voice returned to full strength as did her range of shoulder movement.

On Monday she was medically cleared to commence back at work on desk duty the following week and Maureen went home on the Friday.

Jillian prepared dinner that night and after eating, she took Emily by the hand and led her out onto the balcony. She sat down on a deckchair and pulled Emily down onto her lap.

"Do you plan on seducing me out here?" asked a cheeky and hopeful Emily.

"No, I want to talk to you about a couple of issues."

Emily adjusted her weight and position until she was lying along Jillian's elongated frame, "Are you comfortable?"

With a devilish grin, Jillian said, "Very much so baby."

"What do you want to discuss?"

"Us."

The look of horror on Emily's face made Jillian laugh, "Relax baby, we are good, but I've had time to evaluate our relationship."

"You have?"

"How would you feel about buying a house together?"

Emily's eyes widened, "A house?"

"I thought we could do with a bigger place. I went and looked at a home over in Woodbridge yesterday. It's only two years old, has a pool, study and four large bedrooms."

"You're serious about this?"

"Of course I am Emily. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I love you so much and want to make our relationship more permanent."

Emily tilted her head to the side, "Permanent?"

Jillian laughed, "Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"No silly, but I'm kind of in shock here."

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I'm asking you to marry me."

"Oh dear god Jillian, yes ... yes ... yes."

"You've made me very happy Emily."

The giddy brunette lowered her lips to Jillian's in a fiery kiss. It lasted for some time before she pulled back, "I love you."

"Now would be a good time for show and tell," remarked Jillian huskily.

Emily pressed her mouth to Jillian's again and as their lips and tongues duelled for supremacy, Emily commenced undressing Jillian. By the time the two of them were naked, Emily was kissing along the raised scar on Jillian's throat.

Jillian groaned in response and ran her hands down Emily's back then caressed firm buttocks. Opening her legs, Jillian repositioned herself until Emily's wetness mingled with hers. The contact was too much for her and her body trembled as an orgasm rippled through her. "Oh god baby," she uttered as her head fell backwards.

Emily reached down between their bodies and pulled open her folds then pressed into Jillian with a slow tempo.

"Yes baby, just right there," whimpered Jillian.

Emily groaned as her own long awaited orgasm built over several minutes, "I love you honey."

Jillian was still riding the waves of her first release as the second gained momentum. She gripped Emily's butt and locked onto glistening pools of brown, "You are ... so ... beautiful."

Emily was losing all cognitive thought quickly, "Oh lord that feels so good Jill."

"That's it baby, with me."

"Yes ... oh honey."

Pushing up, Jillian was blinded by white light as her senses gave into the incredible sensation that only Emily could evoke in her. "EMILY!" she hollered as her lover climaxed with her.

Emily collapsed and Jillian hungrily seized her lips as their passion built again. Jillian lifted Emily up until she could take a compact breast into her mouth.

Emily shuddered immediately and Jillian continued her ministrations while Emily gasped from the ecstasy her lover was creating.

Slowly, Jillian inched downwards until Emil's centre was hovering about her mouth. She breathed in deeply and shivered as the musky sweet scent that was Emily, filled her nostrils. She moaned loudly when she saw Emily pinch her own nipple between lean fingers, "Oh yes baby that is hot."

In response, Emily lowered herself onto Jillian's lips, "Please make me come again darling."

Jillian held her lover on the edge for a long time before Emily toppled over. The blonde was so turned on, she slid out from under Emily and demanded, "Bedroom baby, I need more room."

Emily complied and the couple ran to their bed.

"Lie down baby," instructed Jillian. She took her time to gaze upon Emily's graceful and toned body and was gripped with a feeling of utter fulfilment.

Emily reached out for her and Jillian straddled her lover's chest.

"I want to try something different."

"Go ahead honey, I'm all yours."

Rising up, Jillian reached down and pulled back the lips of her vulva. Slowly, she lowered herself onto Emily's right breast. Both women gasped as the erect nipple make contact with the engorged clitoris.

Emily grabbed Jillian's hips and guided her into a slow rhythm. "Oh god, this is good," she declared as the wetness smoothed over her swell.

Jillian reached behind and ran her fingertip over Emily's hard clitoris.

"Oh god honey, you just made it better," pointed out Emily with a smirk.

Jillian increased the speed over several minutes until both women reached their peak.

"That was amazing," panted Emily once she regained the power of speech.

Jillian snuggled into her side and clarified, "It was and I want to explore every single way there is to make love with you."

Emily tittered, "You can sign me up for that little adventure darling."

"It's a life time deal baby."

"Good, now I have the need to make love to you again honey."

"Oh god," mumbled Jillian as Emily rolled her gently onto her back.

-0-


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 17

"JILLIAN!" called Emily from the kitchen.

The reply came from the main bedroom, "YES BABY?"

"HOW LONG BEFORE YOU ARE READY TO LEAVE?"

"TWO MINUTES, I WANT TO LOOK GOOD FOR MY FIANCÉE WHILE SHE CHOSES AN ENGAGEMENT RING."

"SO YOU ARE NAKED THEN?" teased Emily.

Jillian stepped into the room wearing tight black trousers and a yellow buttoned shirt, "That was earlier my insatiable imp."

Emily whistled, "Very nice and wasn't it you that kept me up all night?"

"Guilty, but this morning was all down to you."

Emily moved forward and hugged her lover, "Yes and so is now." She kissed Jillian ardently and it was another hour before the couple arrived at the jewellery store.

-0-

The pair looked at dozens of designs before Emily found the perfect one. Jillian agreed and while it was being resized, they ate lunch at a nearby café.

"When do you want to tell your mother?" inquired Jillian.

"I'll call her today."

"I'll give my folks a call later."

Emily leaned over and kissed Jillian briefly, "I love you."

"I love you too and I like how comfortable you are in sharing your feelings for me in public. When do you want to have the wedding?"

"I'm open to suggestion. How traditional do you want to be?"

"I think our families will want the full show. You are catholic right?"

"Yes, but I don't want a church ceremony."

"Me either. The house I'm showing you later has a big backyard and a garden. If you like the place, we could have it there."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

Looking at her watch, Jillian caught the attention of the waiter and asked for the bill. "Your ring should be ready now Em."

"I still can't believe we are getting married."

"I can't believe you said yes."

"As if that was ever in doubt, I can't resist you."

Jillian paid the check and the couple left hand and hand. As they turned the corner at the first intersection, Jillian froze and complained, "You are kidding me."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"The blonde walking towards us is Julia."

"Holy shit, this ought to be interesting," quipped Emily as she took in the jeans and dark tee shirt attired beauty. Her blonde hair was long and wavy and her green eyes sparkled with recognition.

"I don't believe it, hello Jillian," beamed Julia while scanning Emily.

"Hello Julia."

"I heard you were down this way, but didn't expect to run into you."

"Julia Cannon, this is Emily Prentiss my fiancée."

"Congratulations to you both and it is nice to meet you Emily."

"Hello," replied Emily as her grip on Jillian's hand tightened.

"What brings you to D.C.?" asked Jillian.

"I'm at the Academy on a two week training course. How are your parents?"

"They are very well."

Julia looked at the fresh scar on Jillian's neck, "How are you healing? I read the report, you were terribly lucky."

"I'm 100% fit again," answered Jillian as she pulled Emily closer. "My good luck charm kept me safe."

"I'm happy to hear that. It was good to see you again Jill and to meet you Emily. I must be off; I've got to go pick Kate up from the airport."

"You are still together?" asked a surprised Jillian.

"Yes, I guess we both found what we were looking for."

"Yes we did, take care Jules."

"I'll drop you an e-mail soon," promised Julia as she popped the door on a nearby BMW.

"That would be nice," replied Jillian while Julia got into the vehicle. "Bye."

Emily laughed, "She certainly wasn't what I expected."

Crocked eyebrows met the comment, "How so?"

"I thought she'd at least have horns protruding from her forehead."

"Wiseass and it went okay."

"It was very amicable and pleasant."

"That's your calming influence."

"You're a charmer Rolston and she is just fortunate I wasn't armed."

Jillian chuckled for a moment, "I love your jealousy. Now let's go get your ring."

-0-

Jillian pulled up into the drive of the white colonial styled two storied house and Emily gasped, "Holy crap honey, this is spectacular."

"I knew you'd like it." Jillian opened her door and led Emily inside.

"How come you have a key?" inquired Emily.

With a coy grin, Jillian answered, "Happy Engagement present."

Emily had the look of a startled gazelle plastered on her face, "Have you already bought this place?"

"Yes, so cough up your half woman."

"Oh darling, you are too much and I love it."

"We got a really good deal baby," explained Jillian excitedly as she showed Emily the spacious kitchen. "The previous owners divorced and wanted a quick sale."

"You must have used up all your money from the sale of your apartment."

"Not all of it and I was only kidding about you paying half. This really is my present to you."

"Honey, you can't do that."

"It's already done Emily."

"I love you so much. How about you show me the rest of our home?"

-0-

The couple took their time wandering around the house and Emily enthusiastically discussed decoration plans. As they exited the house onto the back porch, Emily turned to Jillian with a deep love shining in her eyes, "The backyard is perfect for our wedding."

"I agree and you my beautiful woman can be in charge of all interior décor and the ceremony plans."

"Honey, you have no idea what you are in for with giving me free rein."

"I do, that's why I love you."

"Seriously Jillian, you have made me so happy."

"Likewise, have you thought of a date yet?"

"Your birthday is coming up in June so that would be an ideal time."

"Fine by me or we could wait until yours on October 12th?"

"I can't wait that long and it will be colder." Emily leaned in and kissed Jillian tenderly for a few minutes.

"We better go check out the garage then think about calling our families," suggested Jillian.

Moments later, Emily glanced at all the storage boxes and said, "I assume these are all yours."

"Yeah, I've been busy this week."

"I'll say. What is under the cover?"

"That's my motorbike."

Emily's eyes lit up, "You have a bike?"

"Yes, but I've not been able to ride it because of my leg."

Emily pulled back the tarpaulin, "Oh lord Jillian, it's a Harley."

"I gather you approve."

"Oh yes."

"Do you ride?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately the gas tank is empty, but you can go for a ride when we move in."

"Okay."

Jillian glanced at her girlfriend's faraway stare, "You are having dirty thoughts right now, aren't you?"

"Oh yes honey."

Jillian tossed back the rest of the cover to fully expose the maroon and chrome bike. She swung her leg over and sat down on the leather seat.

"Jillian," whimpered Emily.

"Yes baby?"

"Can we go get some gas now?"

Jillian roared with hilarity then answered, "Why yes we can."

-0-

Jillian powered up the incline at a steady speed and Emily held on tightly around her waist. The blonde was an excellent rider and that fact only added fuel to the fire that was burning between Emily's legs. She was certain the crotch of her jeans was soaked through and longed for Jillian to touch her most sensitive spots.

Pulling into the drive a short time later, Jillian activated the remote for the garage doors. Once the bike came to a stop, she closed the door and took off her helmet. "You want to get off baby?" she asked while switching off the engine.

Emily removed her headgear and huskily said, "I want to get off all right."

"I know. The wet spot of your jeans has been seeping into my back for the last ten minutes. So get off the seat and I will attend to your problem."

Emily slipped off the bike and quickly undressed while Jillian did the same.

Jillian sat back on the bike in a reversed position and motioned to Emily, "Come up here baby."

Emily climbed onto the seat and Jillian kissed the breath out of her. Afterwards, she looked down and noted, "I can see how wet you are."

"Touch me."

Jillian's hand slowly travelled down Emily's body and cupped the warm, moist centre, "Mmm, so damp Em."

Emily pushed against her lover's hand, "It's all yours."

"I love you," declared Jillian before sliding the tips of two fingers against the moist opening. "Tell me what you want."

"I want exactly what you are doing, it feels so good."

"You like it when I do that?"

"Yes."

"What about this?" inquired Jillian as her thumb passed over the slick clitoris.

Emily's whole body shuddered, "Yes honey."

"I adore the way you react to my touch."

"Oh god so do I."

"Touch me Emily, see how you affect me."

Emily reached down and ran her finger over smooth lips, "You are very drenched honey."

"No one else has ever had this power over me. You take me beyond anything I have ever experienced before."

"You've never been this open or exposed before?"

"No never. You are the only one Emily. My body and heart belong to you forever."

"You have such beautiful words Jillian."

"Only for you baby."

"We are made for one another, everything fits so well." To emphasise the point she entered Jillian with two fingers, "I've never craved anyone like I do you."

Jillian groaned and tightened her interior walls around Emily's digits.

"Go inside me," urged Emily.

Jillian slipped into the warm canal and circled Emily's hard node with her thumb.

Emily ground onto her lover's hand and tried to keep her own hand movements in synch.

Moments later, the couple crushed their lips together and let go. Both were breathing heavy as their mouths separated and rode out their climaxes.

Jillian spoke first, "We'll have to go riding on a regular basis."

Emily chuckled into Jillian's fully recovered shoulder then softly bit into the flesh.

"Oh god Emily, we are definitely going bike riding once a week."

Emily released her hold, "It's not the bike honey, it's all you. The bike was just nice foreplay."

"It works either way, come here baby."

-0-

It was well after five before Jillian and Emily returned home. Emily was still giggling after a shower when she called her mother in Rome with the news of their engagement. Elizabeth was rapt with the announcement and offered to assist in any way she could.

By the time Emily joined Jillian out on the balcony, her mother had already organised her flight home for the ceremony.

"How'd it go?" asked Jillian as Emily sat beside her.

"She's exceedingly delighted with the news and will be here a week beforehand to lend her assistance."

"Great. Mom screamed for five minutes before dad took the phone off her. They are both over the moon and dad has requested at least two grandchildren."

"Two I can handle, what about you?"

"Two is a nice number and would be manageable. We could both deliver one or just see what happens."

"That's a thought, but I'd like to have you all to myself for at least a couple of years first."

"That's because you don't want our children finding us in the garage on the bike doing the wild thing."

Emily chortled loudly, "The poor kids would be in therapy for years."

"No they wouldn't. When we make love it's very beautiful and natural."

"Oh, there's that charm again."

"Now before we get completely off track, are you going to sell your apartment or rent it out? It would be a good investment."

"I think I'd like to hold onto it. Maybe we could put the money into trust accounts for our babies."

"That's a smart idea Emily."

"Do you want to use your furniture in the new place or buy new?"

"Unless you don't like my stuff, I think it will fit in nicely. The refrigerator is brand new as are the kitchen appliances. Is there anything you want to take from here?"

"No, I'll rent it fully furnished Jill."

"Okay, but your balcony chairs would be good for around the pool."

"Well, they have sentimental value, so we should move them," teased Emily.

The couple spent the next two hours making an inventory then Jillian asked Emily out to dinner.

-0-


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 18

Emily adjusted the collar on Jillian's black suit jacket and smiled back at the beaming blonde.

"I'm not nervous baby," explained Jillian. "I'm feeling fine and promise not to attack Jennifer."

Emily kissed Jillian's neck, "Thank you and the cream is working really well on your scar."

"Yes, it's just a shame it didn't work on the hickey you put on my collar bone."

"Well, I had to latch onto something last night while you were making me come so hard."

Tittering, Jillian ran her hand through her hair.

"What's so funny?"

"I love the way you say that. Here you are all prim and proper, an Ambassador's daughter no less and you talk so openly about sex with me."

"Don't get a swelled head, but that's because you make me feel so comfortable and I trust you."

"Thank you baby and we need to get going."

Emily fiddled with the ring on her left hand, "Garcia is going to freak."

"I don't think Morgan will be much better."

"That's true. Are you driving or am I?"

"It's Monday, so it's your turn sweet hips."

"Next week we can take the Harley in."

"Get moving Agent Incorrigible."

"Yes ma'am."

-o-

The Team was presented with a new investigation the minute Emily and Jillian entered the office. Two hours later, Jillian was left behind in the bullpen with Garcia.

"I'm glad to see you back," declared the bubbly blonde.

"It feels good and thank you for the flowers and gifts you sent."

"You're welcome and from your entrance with Emily this morning, I figure you two have reconciled."

"We have and couldn't be happier. We bought a house over in Woodbridge and move in this weekend."

"That's fantastic news, but aren't you leaving something out?"

Jillian grinned slyly, "You don't miss a trick, do you?"

"I couldn't help but notice the engagement ring. It's pretty impressive."

"I asked Emily last Friday and the wedding date is June sixth."

Garcia let out a screech and hugged Jillian, "Oh my god, congratulations and you two are good at keeping secrets."

"Not from the Goddess we aren't."

"I'm in a class of my own sugar," remarked Penelope as she swayed her hips and left for her office commonly referred to as her lair.

Jillian giggled then busied herself with a cold case and had a decent lead before finishing for the day.

Hotch phoned later that evening to enquire how her first day back went. He was impressed with her progress on the unsolved murder then congratulated her on her engagement. Apparently everyone had noticed the rock Emily was wearing and she spilled the beans on the Jet after take-off.

-0-

Emily was sitting on the rear balcony of her hotel room sipping from an ice cold bottle of water when she called Jillian.

_"Hello baby."_

"Hello beautiful how was your day?"

_"Productive, I got a solid lead on a suspect with the Hernandez case."_

"From three years ago?"

_"Yes, I picked up a discrepancy in the brother in-law's statement to Police as compared to the one he gave to Gideon and Reid."_

"Well done darling. Sometimes a fresh set of eyes can make the difference."

_"I believe that is the reason Hotch tasked the cold files to me. How is your investigation going?"_

"J.J. is just about ready to shoot the Sheriff and his Deputies. This place is your typical small minded country town and no one is cooperating because they don't believe one of their own is capable of the double homicide of two teenage girls."

_"Sorry to hear that baby."_

"It's not making our job any easier that's for sure."

_"You sound frustrated Emily."_

"Just a little, Spencer and I interviewed the parents of the first victim and the mother is definitely hiding something, but when I asked to speak to her in private, Deputy Dawg ended the conversation."

_"Obviously he is a stupid man and knows more than he is letting on."_

"Hotch told us the kid gloves are off tomorrow and if anyone interferes with the investigation, they will be arrested."

_"That's the only course of action to take if you want a result."_

"Yes, the old "ruffle a few feathers" ploy should shake things up a little."

_"Have you spoken to Jennifer?"_

"Yes, her and Will are doing really well."

_"I'm glad to hear that and I believe news of our engagement is out."_

"The 1.5 carat rock you bought me wasn't easy to hide."

_"Baby, you chose the ring, I just agreed and handed over the money."_

Emily giggled brightly, "I forgot."

Jillian joined in the cackle, _"No you didn't."_

"I like listening to you laugh. It makes me forget about the work."

_"I adore your laughter, how is your room?"_

"Not too bad, at least the place has running water, air conditioning and electricity."

_"I'll miss you tonight."_

"I already miss you and probably won't sleep."

_"Em, you need your rest. You have to be fresh to tackle the local yokels tomorrow."_

"Easier said than done, I'm used to making love with you and relaxing before I fall asleep."

_"Me too, but you'll have to come up with an alternative plan."_

"You could always talk dirty to me."

_"If that is what you want, then okay?"_

"Really, we've never done phone sex before?"

_"Do you want to relieve your tension and sleep or toss and turn all night?"_

"Wow, you have changed your tune."

_"I discovered tonight that cold showers don't always work."_

Emily chuckled, "In other words, you are horny."

_"Ahh, that's a yes."_

"Hold on, let me get into bed first."

_"Okay."_ Jillian listened to a sliding door close then some rustling sounds.

"Where are you honey?" asked Emily.

_"I'm already in our bed."_

"Are you naked?"

_"Why yes I am."_

A soft groan escaped from Emily, "I am too."

_"Nice baby, are you excited?"_

"Yes."

_"I am too my love. Are your nipples erect?"_

"Oh god yes."

_"Run the palm of your hand over them for me and I'll do the same."_

Emily followed the instruction and shivered as her warm fingers caressed over hard nubs. The air conditioning was on high and the cool breeze felt pleasant against the hot skin.

_"How does that feel Emily?"_

"Nice honey, my eyes are closed and I'm imagining your hands are touching me."

_"Oh yes baby. I wish I was there to feel your beautiful breasts. Flick your nipples Emily."_

Emily's breath caught in her throat as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her and a pool of moisture gathered at the junction of her legs and she whimpered.

_"Does that feel good baby?"_

"Yes."

_"I love watching you tease your own nipples when we make love."_

"I'm pinching them now honey."

_"Oh god Em, I love listening to your sounds of delight."_

"What are you doing?"

_"I'm gently pulling on mine."_

"Mmm, I love your nipples, so small and hard."

_"I wish I was there to lick yours, they're so tasty."_

"Jillian, I'm dripping for you."

_"Touch yourself baby."_

Emily pushed two fingers into her dampness and groaned loudly.

_"Oh Emily, you sound so good."_

Emily started to pant, "I'm going to come quickly honey."

_"That's it baby, just for me. Rub your clit for me."_

Emily slowly stroked her hard bundle of sensitive flesh and after a minute, climaxed.

Jillian did the same and followed swiftly.

"I love you Jill."

_"I love and adore you Emily."_

"I want to come again."

_"I'm right here for you baby. Stroke yourself sweet Emily."_

"Oh god Jillian, I want your mouth on me."

_"I'm right there between your beautiful thighs. My mouth is inching towards your swollen clit and soaked lips."_

"Oh dear lord."

_"I take all of you into my mouth and gently suck."_

"Oh fuck Jillian ... yes," cried Emily as she found release again.

_"Just breathe baby, let it go."_

"Mmm, you are good at this."

_"Are you feeling better?"_

"I'm very relaxed."

_"I am too and it's time for sleep."_

"Thank you."

_"You too, I love you Emily, goodnight."_

"Love you too, night Jill."

-0-

The Team arrived back to the office late Wednesday afternoon after successfully collecting enough evidence to charge Pastor Middleton with two counts of murder.

Emily was all smiles when she approached Jillian's desk, "Hello there Agent Rolston."

"My oh my Agent Prentiss, welcome back."

"Are you ready to take me home?"

"Willing and able ma'am, just let me tidy up my desk."

Emily leered at Jillian with an expression what could only be classed as wanton lust, "You look good."

"Stop that or I'll have to take you into the locker room."

"Don't tease me honey, I'll meet you at the lift."

Jillian gulped down on the knot in her throat. The night before on the phone, Emily had been insatiable and the blonde knew her fiancée was going to be ferocious when they arrived home. "Fuck it!" she said, leaving her desk slightly dishevelled. She was on a mission and had no time to waste.

-o-

It was after nine when Jillian and Emily finally made it into the kitchen to eat. Jillian prepared a simple pasta dish while Emily interfered with the cook on several occasions.

"I'm glad you are home," announced Jillian.

"I am too honey and your welcome homes are the best."

"That was all that phone sex you made me endure."

Emily giggled as Jillian make up two plates and handed one to her, "Thanks honey. I have to say I've never slept so well without you before."

"I know what you mean and your mom called last night. The wedding invitations are ready to be picked up."

"I'm glad I could give her another job to do."

"Yeah, she has been really helpful."

"Scary, isn't it?"

"A little and I'll collect the stationary while I'm out picking up lunch tomorrow."

"Are you handling desk duties okay?"

"I am, but I'll be glad to return to the field."

"Me too, then we get to sleep together on away cases."

"That's an acceptable bonus that I thoroughly enjoy baby."

Emily laughed raucously and narrowly avoided choking on her pasta, "Oh, before I forget, I have a dress fitting on Saturday."

Jillian sniggered, "Before or after your waxing?"

"After and what is so funny about waxing?"

"Nothing, I just get all gooey when I think about your little tuft of hair."

Emily's expression turned to surprise, "Don't you like it?"

"Oh god no baby, I love it."

"Well some of us don't have the time to indulge in laser treatment."

"I used to wax too, but decided to opt for the full Monty when I was laid up in hospital with my knee."

"Oh, you never told me that."

"Hey, I had to have something left to tell you."

Emily giggled softly before asking, "Have you picked out an outfit yet?"

"I have and it will be ready in two weeks' time and no, you are not getting to see it until the big day."

"I guess that's only fair."

"The marriage celebrant is booked as is the photographer and flowers are all organised."

"You have been busy."

"It's only right, seems you were running around mixing it with the country folk."

"Don't remind me and don't forget we have an appointment with the caterers Friday night."

"It's in my diary as is the final confirmation on the band and tent rental."

"Shit, I can't believe we are this organised after only a week."

"We wouldn't have been as fortunate if we were a straight couple, June is the prime time for nuptials."

"Lucky for us and speaking of straight, did you ever date guys?"

"No only females."

"Oh ... okay."

"It's all right Emily. I'd already assumed you had because of your mother's persistent ways."

"I used to move around a lot when I was kid because of my parent's postings and it was hard to be accepted. When you are fifteen that is all you want and you'll do almost anything to fit in. The one time I had sex with a male; it was the worst experience of my life. I became pregnant and a friend, Matthew Benton helped me arrange an abortion. He saved my life and made me feel I was worthy of love and friendship."

Jillian took more than a moment to digest the news and Emily grew anxious during the interim.

"I've never even been curious," confessed Jillian quietly.

"Well you know what they say about curiosity? Are you upset with me?"

"I do and no, I am not upset. We all have one or two mistakes from our pasts and I know how hard it can be for a teenager to find acceptance."

"I was a little worried there for a minute. Why don't you go get ready for bed honey? I'll take care of the dishes."

"Thanks babe." Jillian stood up from the counter and made her way to the bedroom. She was applying cream to her neck when Emily entered the bathroom a short time later.

"Have you decided who you want in your bridal party?" she asked while reaching for her toothbrush.

"I just want dad to give my away."

"I asked J.J. to be my Matron of Honour and Penelope to be Brides Maid."

"Okay, sound nice. See you in bed."

Jillian was fast asleep when Emily climbed into bed and she spooned against her lover's back and quickly drifted off.

-0-


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 19

With only a week before the wedding, Elizabeth arrived at Jillian and Emily's new home in Woodbridge and was delighted to see them. She told the pair all about her time in Rome and showered them with gifts. There was a wedding rehearsal arranged that afternoon in the backyard and Elizabeth was overcome with emotion when Emily asked her to give her away. The celebrant walked everyone through the order of events then Jillian prepared dinner.

Family and friends were seated around the table when Elizabeth asked, "Did you girls buy new furniture?"

"No," replied Emily. "I moved my balcony chairs to the pool and the rest came from Jillian's apartment in Manhattan."

"Well you have done a magnificent job. The house looks so warm and inviting."

"Thank you mom."

The rest of the evening was filled with good food, a little too much wine and an overdose of laughter. As the only sober person in the house, Jillian assumed the role of chief taxi organiser and escort.

While helping Jennifer to her cab, she was stunned when the younger blonde said, "You are marrying a terrific woman and she loves you very much. Thank you for bringing such joy and love into Emily's life." Jennifer hugged her and added, "It was wrong of me to kiss her and I'm really sorry for all the trouble it caused."

Stepping back, Jillian patted Jennifer on the shoulder, "It's okay and everything has worked out and we are all still friends."

"Yeah and I'm glad about that, see you Monday."

Jillian closed the door once Jennifer was settled then returned to the living room to find Emily and Elizabeth deep in conversation. Jillian kissed Emily goodnight and went to the bedroom. She stirred when a naked Emily pressed into her back an hour later.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay baby. How are you feeling?"

"Drunk and horny, you want to fool around?"

"Not if you are going to fall asleep on me halfway through."

"Oh, that may happen. Can I owe you one for the morning?"

"You may," answered a giggling Jillian. "Goodnight."

"I love you and mom wants to go for a ride on your bike tomorrow."

Jillian laughed harder at the thought, "That will be your job."

"I'll still be drunk."

"We'll see, hopefully your mom will forget."

Emily didn't reply as she was sound asleep. Jillian closed her eyes and soon followed.

-0-

Elizabeth never mentioned the bike ride and was picked up by her driver after lunch. Jillian and Emily attended to last minute preparations for the remainder of Saturday and picked up their wedding bands. The couple spent Sunday at the movies with Garcia and her boyfriend, fellow Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch.

On Wednesday, Malcolm and Maureen arrived and had dinner with Elizabeth that evening. The couple were impressed by Emily's mother and vice versa. Both Jillian and Emily were relieved with the outcome.

Adrian, Josie and the children arrived Friday morning and Jillian picked them up from the airport as she had the day off. She had a wonderful day with her family and an even better night when Emily came home.

Emily cooked dinner with help from Geoffrey and Madeline and halfway through the meal, Josie had to take the children upstairs to bed. They were both exhausted and falling asleep at the table.

Once the dishes were taken care of an hour later, Malcolm took Jillian outside for a private chat.

"I hope this isn't the birds and bees story dad?" jested Jillian as she took a seat on the porch swing.

Malcolm chuckled and sat beside her, "If I remember correctly, you lectured me on the subject when you were nine."

"Yes, much to mom's horror."

They both laughed at the memory and Malcolm continued, "I just wanted to ask how you are."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been dad."

"No second thoughts then?"

"No way, Emily is the one."

"I know, but as your father it was my duty to ask."

"I appreciate it dad."

"I'm very proud of you Jill."

"Are you getting all sentimental on me?"

"I guess I am. I just wanted you to know."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too and it's time we both went to bed."

After saying goodnight to her family, Jillian secured the house then went upstairs to find Emily curled up in bed on her side and delightfully naked. The bed sheet was haphazardly tossed over her long legs and her torso was bare. Jillian stood by the doorway and admired the athletic form of her lover as the window curtains danced amid the summer breeze. The moonlight cast a multitude of shadows upon alabaster skin and tears formed in the blonde's eyes as she thought she had never witnessed a more beautiful sight. Happiness engulfed her heart as she quietly made her way to the bathroom to shower.

Emily was still in the same position when Jillian got into bed and stirred briefly when Jillian placed an arm over her hip. The couple had agreed to forego making love until their wedding night, but Jillian was now regretting that decision. She longed to show and tell Emily how much she loved her and how content and fulfilled her life had become. She lay still for over an hour watching Emily sleep. Her libido got the better of her and she slowly caressed her fingers through the small trimmed patch of soft black hair above Emily's crease.

A short moan escaped from Emily's lips, causing Jillian to gasp. She loved the way Emily responded to her touch, even in sleep. Emily rolled onto her back and Jillian lowered her mouth onto a pebbled areola and rigid nipple. This elicited another moan from her raven haired lover.

Jillian suckled and flicked her tongue over the hard node and Emily's body arched up as deft fingers slipped between moist folds.

"Oh good god honey," whispered a now awake Emily. "I thought we agreed to no sex until tomorrow night?"

Jillian raised her head, "We did, but you looked so damn beautiful. I can stop if you insist."

"Don't you dare or I'll reach for my gun."

Jillian returned to Emily's breast and pressed her hand over her lover's mound. She slowly made love to Emily until she pushed up again as the pleasure built. With gentle pulls with her teeth, Jillian extended Emily's nipple and caused the avalanche of spasms to invade her body.

Emily cried out, "OH DEAR GOD. I LOVE HOW YOU LOVE ME."

Jillian removed her mouth and kissed a panting Emily. Her fingers separated Emily's labia and she entered her lover's warm cavern. Emily bucked against the pressure and Jillian ended the kiss.

Looking into Emily's eyes, she choked out, "I love you and will for all time." Her own climax ripped through her when Emily replied.

"I love the feel of you inside me sweetheart."

With a trembling hand, Jillian pressed up and caressed the smooth inner node. Emily rocked into the touch for several minutes before collapsing back onto the bed.

Jillian softly kissed her lover's face, "Goodnight baby."

Emily was too exhausted to speak.

Jillian chuckled then pulled the sheet up to cover them both.

-0-

Jillian woke before the alarm sounded and quickly got out of bed. After attending the bathroom, she dressed in shorts and FBI navy blue polo. The house was quiet as she padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. The ceremony was scheduled for two o'clock and Elizabeth was due at seven thirty for a pre-wedding breakfast. It was now six fifty and Jillian made a start on preparing fruit salad, pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs.

A bubbly Maureen joined her at seven, "Good morning love."

"Hello mom."

"I see you've made an early start."

"I want everything to be prepared before Elizabeth gets here. She's bringing the champagne."

"I hope we are all not too drunk for the service."

Jillian scrunched up her nose, "That would be hilarious."

"What time do you and Emily fly out?"

"On the red eye at midnight"

"It's a shame you couldn't get more than three days leave."

"If it wasn't so full on at the office, we could have had two weeks, but we'll make up for it later."

"Well four days in Malibu will be just fine," remarked Maureen as she mixed up a bowl of pancake batter. "Any plans for children yet?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. We want to start trying in two years' time and would like two."

"Oh that sounds marvellous honey."

"It's pretty exciting and something I thought I'd never be discussing let alone doing."

"I'm glad you are. You and Emily will be wonderful parents."

"Especially Emily, she is great with Geoffrey and Madeline."

"They have certainly taken to her."

Jillian laughed briefly, "Maddie called her Artie Em Em yesterday. It was so cute."

"That child is a little heart breaker."

Malcolm entered the room full of cheer, "Morning Jill." He hugged her then kissed his wife. "Is there something I can help with?"

"Can you set up the coolers around the pool with ice please dad?" asked Jillian. "The bags are in the freezer chest in the garage."

"No problem, do you want me to load the coolers with drinks?"

"Yes please."

Malcolm hesitated leaving the room for a moment then hugged and kissed Jillian, "Happy birthday honey."

"Thanks, I actually forgot."

Maureen raced out of the kitchen, "I'll get your present." She returned moments later carrying a small package. Handing it over, she said, "Happy birthday honey."

"Thanks mom and dad," replied Jillian as she unwrapped the gift. She grinned when she opened the lid on a gold chain with a diamond pendant. "It's beautiful and matches Emily's engagement ring. Thank you both." She hugged her parents and fought back tears.

"That's why we chose it," agreed Maureen.

"It will go great with my wedding outfit."

"That was the other reason," quipped Malcolm as he departed for the back door.

Jillian was about to respond when Emily called to her from the top of the stairs, "JILLIAN HONEY!"

Going to the bottom of the stairwell, Jillian smirked up at the robe attired Emily, "Morning baby, what's wrong?"

"Can you come up to the bedroom and help me?"

"Sure baby. Mom, are you all right for a couple of minutes?"

"Yes Jill, go ahead."

Jillian bounced up the steps and embraced Emily, "You look incredibly sexy in that outfit."

Emily twisted out of Jillian's arms and took her by the hand, "No time for that honey, come along."

Jillian followed willingly and watched the graceful sway of Emily's hips. Her licentious thoughts were halted when Emily pulled her inside their bedroom, closed the door and unceremoniously pushed her up against the door. Emily smothered her lips with an eager mouth and Jillian's body turned to Jell-O as her clothes were discarded amid fiery and hungry kisses.

Every touch from Emily's fingers left a hot spot on Jillian's skin and the blonde was swiftly swimming in a pool of unquenchable desire. Emily was ferocious in her need to bring Jillian to climax and as Jillian succumbed to her lover's expert techniques, her inner walls contracted around long, strong digits and her body shuddered uncontrollably.

Moments later, Emily held Jillian up as she recovered then walked away. Jillian picked up her scattered garments and went into the bathroom.

"Happy birthday darling," proclaimed a smug and smiling Emily from inside the shower.

Stepping into the cubicle, Jillian reached for her, "Thanks baby and now I'd like to show my appreciation."

-0-

Fifteen minutes passed before a chuckling Jillian left Emily in a crumpled heap on the shower floor. As she was zipping up the fly on her denim shorts, Emily emerged from the ensuite and playfully slapped the blonde on the arm.

"That is no way for a bride-to-be to behave," she declared.

Jillian turned around, "I was only following your lead Emily."

Emily burst into a fit of the giggles, "It's your birthday and I wanted to surprise you."

"And a brilliant one I must say. I better get back downstairs and finish cooking before the others start arriving."

"Not before I give you your present."

"I thought you gave me that at the door."

Emily grinned devilishly, "That was a little something to get your attention."

Jillian wrapped her arms around Emily's midriff, "You always have my attention."

"You have mine too and I really should finish dressing."

Lowering her lips to the hollow of Emily's neck, Jillian pecked softly, "Yes you should." Moaning deeply, she added, "I love looking at you."

Emily shivered as Jillian's response vibrated along her throat, "If you don't let go of me, it will be hours before we get downstairs."

"Mmm, I guess we better save it for tonight."

Emily tossed back her head and exposed her neck. Jillian took up the invitation and covered it in tiny, wet kisses. Emily was a quivering mess by the time Jillian knelt on the floor and took her moisture coated clitoris into a keen mouth.

-0-

Jillian waltzed into the kitchen humming and her mother glanced her way and noted, "I gather Emily gave you a present."

The smile on the younger blonde's face deepened, "Oh yes." She held out her arm, "She bought me a watch."

Taking a look, Maureen remarked, "Very nice and you might want to fix your shirt, it's inside out."

Jillian stripped off her top, turned it out and put it back on, "Okay, I received two presents."

Maureen laughed softly, "From the love bite on your shoulder, I'd say you got more than two."

A mortified Jillian exclaimed, "Mom!"

"Good grief Jill, don't be so naive. It's not like I don't know you two have sex. How long will your blushing bride be?"

"A few minutes and if you don't watch out I'll start discussing your sex life with dad."

"We don't have time for that wonderful topic. I'm famished and everyone is out back."

"Shit, I better go say hello."

"You can do that as we take out the food."

"Great idea mom and sorry I took so long."

-0-


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Criminal Minds – "Behind the Mask"

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: Agent Prentiss finally discloses her true feelings to Agent Jareau, but not in the manner she'd originally hoped for.

RATING: M for Mature Readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story was conjured up for reading entertainment only. No money has exchanged hands or bank accounts. There is no profit gained, just fancy flights of imagination. There is no intention to infringe on the copyright of CBS Television Studios or creator Jeff Davis. This writing does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to except yourself or a parent if you are caught, now bugger off!

* * *

Chapter 20

Jillian was floating in the pool when Geoffrey dive bombed her from the side. When she stood up, she looked at her chuckling nephew and splashed him.

Once he stopped spluttering, he confessed, "Dad gave me two dollars to do it."

"You should have asked for more money because I'm going to dunk the living daylights out of you now."

Geoffrey squealed in mock terror as Jillian picked him up. Lifting him above her head, she tossed him into the deep end.

He emerged from the surface laughing, "Do it again Aunty Jill."

"Okay, but you have to swim over to me."

Jennifer was sitting next to Emily on a deckchair and pointed out, "Jillian is really good with the kids."

Emily beamed, "Yes she is and is going to be a terrific mother."

Elizabeth, who was on the other side of Emily, retorted, "I'm looking forward to that."

"You've got a two year wait," countered Emily. "That's our plan."

Jennifer stretched her legs, "We better think about getting ready. The hairdressers will be here soon."

Emily got up and sauntered over to the side of the pool. "JILLIAN!" she shouted.

The blonde turned her head towards the red bikini clad Emily and asked, "What is it baby?"

"It's time to get dressed."

"Oh okay."

"I'll see you at the altar."

"It's a date." Jillian observed the three women as they collected their towels and went inside.

Geoffrey swam over to her and she picked him up and carried him over to the stairs, "Sorry buddy, but we have to call it a day."

"Thanks for playing."

"It was my pleasure."

They stepped out of the pool and retrieved towels.

"Your mom is in the house Geoffrey."

The young boy raced off to the backstairs while Jillian dried off. She surveyed the backyard that had been converted into an outdoor paradise and grinned. Glancing at her new diver's watch, she realised that in just over two hours the place would be swarming with guests and wait staff. Her father had offered to take care of organising everyone so she could concentrate on herself. She tidied up around the pool before going inside.

Jennifer and Will were staying in the fourth bedroom, but Will had been banned from the room while Emily, Jennifer and Penelope dressed. Without consultation, he had been relegated to the downstairs bathroom. Henry was staying with his paternal grandmother, so both his parents were relaxed and enjoying the break from parenthood.

-0-

After taking her time to shower, Jillian dressed in her new matching underwear. As she examined herself in the full length mirror, she was happy with the high cut crystal blue panties and push-up strapless bra. She ran a hand over the rippled stomach muscles and said, "Not too bad."

There was a knock on the door and Jillian put on her robe. She opened the door to her mother and one of the four hairdressers she had hired. She took a moment to admire her mother's outfit. Her long blonde hair was up in a French bun and she was wearing a figure hugging dark blue sleeveless dress.

"Wow mom, you look really beautiful."

"Thank you honey, now it's your turn."

Fifty minutes later the stylist left and Jillian pulled on her clothes.

Maureen stared at her daughter, "Absolutely stunning Jill."

"Do you think Emily will approve?"

"Oh she will, trust me. You'll take her breath away honey."

"You're not going to cry are you?"

"No, that will happen later." Maureen withdrew a small white envelope and handed it to Jillian. "Your father and I wanted to give you something old to wear."

Jillian opened the satchel and gasped as she took out her brother's Space Camp badge. "Oh mom, it's perfect. Thank you so much." She carefully pinned it to the front of her outfit then wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He would be so happy for you."

"Jarrod is with me every day mom and this was a wonderful gesture."

-0-

Another rap on the door thirty minutes later announced Malcolm's arrival. His eyes glistened with tears when he viewed his wife and daughter. "You two are simply magnificent. We have five minutes before the service begins, so we better get a move on."

Although Emily and Jillian had chosen not to follow every tradition when it came to their ceremony, they did agree that Malcolm should walk Jillian down the aisle before taking up position on the right side of the altar.

-0-

Jillian stood nervously beside her father and waited for Emily to come into sight. Jennifer and Penelope were resplendent in their caramel coloured off the shoulder gowns as they made their way to the front of the assembly.

There were soft intakes of breaths from the guests when Emily appeared on her mother's arm. Elizabeth was attired in a gown the same shade as the Brides Maids while Emily was dazzling in a strapless sweetheart dipped white satin gown. Both women had their hair styled in French braids with several loose strands falling down the sides.

Jillian suddenly found it hard to breathe and her heart raced as her bride drew closer.

Malcolm touched her on the arm and advised, "Take a breath honey."

She did and the light headiness that was threatening to overtake her ebbed.

Emily finally caught sight of Jillian and struggled to hold back her tears of joy. Her bride was wearing a white thin strapped, sleeveless gown that clung to every curve of her toned body. She was beyond beautiful and Emily was totally taken unawares. She had been expecting Jillian to be wearing a suit, but was more than excited with her choice of outfit.

By the time Elizabeth presented her to Jillian, Emily's tears were falling freely. When she spied Jarrod's name tag on the bodice of Jillian's dress, she reached out and lightly touched it. Jillian took her hand and smiled then the couple cried throughout the ceremony as did the majority of the guests.

-0-

Once the happy brides were declared legally united, Jillian cupped Emily's face tenderly and said, "I love you with all my heart Emily and you look amazing."

Emily's smile was radiant as she replied, "I love you more my beautiful wife."

Their lips met in a tender kiss that rapidly became ardent. It continued amid shouts and clapping until Jillian finally pulled back and locked eyes with Emily Prentiss-Rolston.

"You ready my darling wife?" she asked while gently running a hand down Emily's face.

"I certainly am sweetheart."

The joyous duo turned to greet their families and friends and celebrate the beginning of marital bliss.

-0-

Emily snuggled into Jillian's shoulder and purred into her ear, "How much did these seats in First Class cost?"

"Oh, that's real romantic baby," teased Jillian.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope and it is worth every penny."

Emily kissed along the side of Jillian's neck, "I've wanted to make love to you since I saw you in that spectacular gown."

"Mmm, me too and once the cabin lights go down, that is what I intend doing."

Jillian made good on her promise several times until they both grew tired and fell asleep.

-0-

It was early morning when the wedded couple settled into their hotel suite. Emily pulled Jillian into the bathroom and commenced undressing her.

"I love you," mumbled Jillian in between hungry kisses.

Emily reached for the shower faucets, "Love you too."

The pair stumbled into the shower and each other.

Twenty minutes passed before they made it to the bed and both were insatiable until Emily's rumbling stomach caused them to stop.

"Do you want to order in or go out to eat?" inquired Jillian as she untangled her legs from Emily's.

"Order, I don't feel like dressing."

"I really like this honeymoon idea."

Emily chuckled, "Me too and I am deliriously happy."

"I can't find the words to describe how blissful I am baby."

"Don't, just show me."

"Again?" inquired Jillian with arched brows.

"Yes again, I can't get enough of you my lovely wife."

"Oh baby," murmured Jillian before kissing her spouse passionately.

-0-

The following day, Jillian and Emily managed to make it out of the hotel room for lunch at a nearby restaurant and in the afternoon they went to the beach and frolicked in the surf before Emily suggested they return to the resort.

"I need to shower," explained Emily once she closed the door. "I have sand everywhere."

Jillian had no sympathy, "That's what you get for swimming in the nude."

Emily flicked her wet towel at Jillian, "You didn't seem to mind the show."

"Neither did the other nudists."

"Were you jealous?"

"Of course I was. I didn't need to see naked men looking at you and getting erections."

"I didn't notice honey."

"Well I did and I didn't like it."

Emily hugged her wife, "Next time I'll make sure it's just you and me."

"That would be nice and I never pictured you as a nudist."

"I'm not; I just wanted to do it for you."

"No audience next time okay?"

"Okay, want to help me in the shower?"

"Yes I do my little water nymph."

Emily led Jillian into the bathroom and the pair swiftly stripped.

"So what did that guy say to you in the surf?" asked Jillian while stepping under the water stream.

"Oh, he just wanted to know if I was interested in sex."

Jillian angrily exclaimed, "What!"

"He asked if I was up for some water sex and I told him only with me wife."

"Lucky for him I didn't know or I would have kicked his sorry ass all the way to Texas."

"Mmm, my protector," retorted Emily while pulling Jillian closer.

"You get a kick out of my jealousy, don't you?"

"Yes, it makes me hot for you."

"Come here," directed Jillian huskily. "I'll show you hot."

-0-

Epilogue: Friday July 31st, 2010

"Nearly there baby," encouraged Jillian lovingly. "Just one more rest than you can push again."

"Push!" exclaimed a perspiration soaked Emily. "You fucking push next time. Get this baby out of me. I want to go home."

Jillian soothed her wife's brow with a cool cloth and tried not to laugh, "Relax darling and just breathe. It's just for a little longer."

Emily bawled, "I'm so tired honey."

"I know you are my love, but just one more push and it will be over."

"Bear down Emily," instructed the doctor positioned between Emily's knees.

Emily did and seconds later, Jarrod Michael Prentiss-Rolston quietly made his appearance. Once he was checked, cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, he was placed onto Emily's still heaving chest.

The baby whimpered softly in his sleep and Emily declared, "He's gorgeous honey."

"Just like his mother. You did well baby and I love you so much."

Emily looked adoringly at her wife, "I love you too and sorry I swore at you."

"It's okay and I'll be no better when it's my turn."

With gentle strokes, Emily pushed back the fine blond hair on her son's head, "We make a great team."

"Yes we do and once you are done here, there are three anxious grandparents waiting outside to see us."

"Push again Emily," directed Doctor Wilson.

-0-

Shortly after, a screaming Samantha Elizabeth joined her twin brother on top of Emily's chest.

"Congratulations ladies," commented Doctor Wilson as she finished attending to Emily. "You have two fine healthy babies."

"Thank you Corrine," replied a teary Jillian. She dried Emily's brow and added, "They're wonderful, just like you."

"You better go get the proud grandparents."

"You sure you don't want to rest for a moment?"

"I'm fine honey, I can rest later."

"Uhm baby, that's not going to happen, these two are going to keep you busy."

"Oh yes it will, that's why your parents are staying with us for two weeks."

"That's clever organising darling."

"Emily," interrupted Doctor Wilson. "The nurse is just going to take your babies for a moment to weigh, print and measure them. In the meantime, you'll be moved to a private room and the twins will be brought to you there."

"Okay, I'll have our parents meet us up there."

"I'll go inform them," offered Jillian.

-0-

While Malcolm, Maureen and Elizabeth were getting acquainted with Jarrod and Samantha, Jillian's cell phone sounded with Aaron Hotchner's number.

Letting go of Emily's hand, she pulled the phone from her trouser pocket, "Hello Hotch."

_"Sorry to call and interrupt, but we have a bombing and hostage situation in Maryland. Morgan is on his way to pick you up."_

"Okay, I'll meet him out front and I'd like to announce the safe arrival of Jarrod Michael and Samantha Elizabeth. Their mother is tired, but extremely happy."

_"Oh that is wonderful news Jill. Love to you both and congratulations. I'm really sorry to call you away."_

"Don't sweat it Boss. With Spencer on leave, you are short a couple of Agents."

_"I hope Emily is as understanding?"_

"She'll be fine and has lots of help here. I'll see you soon." Jillian ended the call and explained the circumstances to Emily and the others.

"I'll be in good hands honey," declared Emily.

"I know you will. I'll miss you and I love you so much baby." Jillian kissed Emily tenderly then kissed her children, parents and mother in-law goodbye.

As she closed the door, she heard Emily say, "See babies, your mommy is off to fight the bad people, but will be back soon because she loves us and we love her."

Jillian wiped away her tears of joy and smiled broadly as she called for the lift.

Behind the mask of a dedicated FBI Agent, she was more devoted to the family she was leaving behind, the one she would always return to.

The End

To Be Continued In "Darkest Days"


End file.
